Mario and The Super Star Curse
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Rosalina Star and her parents (Peach and Luigi) move to a new house in the Mushroom Kingdom to start a new life. She meets a red-haired teenage boy at high school but notices that he's been acting a little weird at night. It's because Mario transforms into a werewolf every night when the sun goes down.
1. Rosalina Star

**Characters I own:**

Shayanne Sarasa (AGE: 17)

Sequoya Matthews (AGE: 10)

Lani Lauren ''Luna'' Marino (AGE: 10)

Zoe Mario (AGE: 9)

Amber Yueming (AGE: 17)

Blayke Moonlight (AGE: 16)

* * *

In Mushroom Kingdom, a family of three people was moving in to a two stories house. The father and mother were helping each other with moving furniture along with some workers from the moving van. The daughter of the couple was carrying her briefcase with her stuff. She had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, light blue dress with white brims and matching boots.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

My name is Rosalina Star and I am new in this town, we moved in because my parents thought our old place felt old. But now I suppose we start a new life here. The house was nice and it shows no signs of any damage on the outside. Like how my old house had a lot of pecks from those annoying woodpeckers. And I love the color of it too, it looks beautiful. Now I better find were my room is gonna be.

"Hey dad, can I see what the upstairs is like?" I asked my dad.

"Go ahead Rosie" My father said to me with a smile. I smiled back and head up to my new room. I opened the door to see my new room.

"Whoa, everything is so clean. Hey, it even has a bathroom too" I said in excitement. I didn't expect my room to have a bathroom. Back at my old house, only my parents had a bathroom close to their bedroom. Now I just need to think of where I can put my bed, the bookshelves, my desk, and everything in my new room.

Alright, now I need to get my furniture to my room. So I head downstairs to the moving van. But the only problem is that I needed help with lifting my bed and wardrobe.

"Mom, Dad. I need a hand here!" I called for them.

"Okay sweetie" My mother came up and began helping me lifting my bed.

"Sometimes I hope in the near future they invent an elevator for houses" I said, since moving heavy furniture upstairs can be very difficult.

"We'll see" My mother said, walking through the door with me carrying the bed with her.

"And I hope school is nice tomorrow. Meet new people, make new friends, and possibly find a boyfriend" I said, though I never had a boyfriend in my life. But I sure hope I'll meet a boy that is handsome, caring, and is not very…pervert-like.

"Don't worry. You'll find one soon" My father said. Soon we put the bed in my room next to the right wall, "Wow, you got your own bathroom too, Rosalina. Lucky girl" he said to me.

"Yeah Yeah. But now we'll get my wardrobe" I rolled my eyes and went back downstairs to get more of the furniture.

As soon we were done, I was looking through the window and sighs happily.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

I was in my room doing nothing as usual on Sundays; running on the treadmill because I love to run. But it wasn't the same as it was before during my break up with my ex-girlfriend Amber. It was horrible.

Last year at the Halloween dance party at high school I caught her making out with my rival Bowser. Amber tried to make up an excuse but I already seen enough of what she did to toy with my heart.

I broke up with her and told her 'we're through' but that was my biggest damn mistake I did. She revealed herself to be a witch; she gave me this werewolf curse. Every night when the sun goes down I transform into a werewolf.

And now I have to keep it a secret from anyone or else they hunt me down like a threat. The only ones aware of it is my best friend Chyna Lunatone , my mother, and my brother and sister.

I looked out my window and see the sun in the sky, "Oh man. I really miss the night parties and the night walks as a normal guy, not some fuzzy freak" I sigh in frustration.

I saw the moving van across the street to the empty house. Huh, I guess we have new neighbors now. And perhaps a new student or two by tomorrow at high school. I checked the clock and it was almost night time.

By the time the sun goes down, I have to be ready to head downstairs in the basement. Because I hate transforming in my room. Usually my mom and my siblings are there to support me when I'm a werewolf. I go downstairs and saw my siblings playing a card game.

"Hey Mario, wanna play?" my green haired brother Mr. L asked me.

"No thanks, the transformation is about to begin" I said.

"Okay. But Mario, you will find the right girl one day and you'll..." Mr. L tried to reason but I cut him off.

"AND WHAT?! No girl will like me who I am as a big, gross werewolf!" I snapped.

"Uh, bro? Your werewolf form has a bit of human look. Like that online youtube Monster High Clawdeen Wolf" my sister Zoe said. Though she's right, I do show a bit of my human look rather than a regular werewolf in the movies.

"But how? Everyone in town will be afraid of me because I'm real unlike her. I'm a MONSTER!" I was feeling myself about to transform any second, "I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life" I groaned and quickly went downstairs in the basement.

I looked at my hand and my skin turned bright red while my nails turned to claws. My teeth grew sharp and my hair turned darker with white tips as well I grew some fur.

I also grew a wolf red tail and my ears became pointy. My favorite Brown shoes turned darker and the bottom was covered with spikes. Sometimes my clothes get a few rips during the transformation.

When the transformation was done, I fell to the ground and groans in despair. I sat down and looked at the closed window, "No girl will love me for who I am"

Like Amber thought that she was my true love but when she did try to kiss me, the curse wasn't broken. That really got her angry as to why it didn't work. Well, I already know why is because she's not my true love. She was the biggest slut in high school. Every morning I see her flirting with other guys to get me jealous. Well, I didn't feel jealous. I felt angry and betrayed by her.

* * *

Rosie was walking around the neighborhood that night and walked past Mario's house, "Hmmm, I better visit them tomorrow" Rosie said to herself and is about to leave when she heard a loud noise from the basement.

At the garden, Mario's mother sees Rosie, "Are you new here?" She asked her.

"Uh yeah. I'm Rosalina Star but you can call me Rosie" Rosalina introduced herself.

"My name is Pauline and it's a pleasure to meet you" Pauline shakes hands with her.

"No offense but what was that noise down there?" Rosie asked.

"It's my family's...dog going crazy down there" Pauline lied, "Sometimes he gets a little cranky when he's bored and stuff. Nothing to worry about"

"Oh okay. By the way nice to meet you" Rosie said and backs away awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you too" Pauline said, but she then turns with a sad look at the basement window. She decides to comfort her son.


	2. First Day of School

**(Mario's POV)**

I was still in the basement in my werewolf form. Being a werewolf is hard because I can't even play games on my iPhone due to my claws. Usually I trim my claws shorter but they grow back fast. I hate these claws it makes me angry. Sometimes I wonder how girls get used to having long nails for fashion; I'll never know why.

"Mario, can I come in?" I heard my mother's voice from the door.

"Go ahead" I allowed her in. She opened the door and she looked very concerned and sad about my condition. My ears bend down in sadness as she sat next to me.

"Mario, it will be alright hon" she said to me.

"No it won't mom. Every day at night I'm like a monster hiding in the shadows" I sigh in sadness, "And avoiding things made of silver"

"I know Mario. And if that witch didn't toy with your heart none of this would have happened" My mother said to me.

"When she was testing the curse, it showed that her kiss didn't work on me. She was never my lover the whole time. I don't know, mom. I'll never find the right girl to break this curse. It's never gonna happen" I said and whimpered like a dog in sadness.

"There's still a chance, Mario. One day I know you'll find the right girl. Someday you will. Now come upstairs and have dinner with us" she said.

"Alright then" I said and put on a hoodie to cover my face. I followed my mother and had dinner with my siblings. As a werewolf I eat meat, not vegetables.

"Come on Mario. Wolves can eat berries besides meat" Mr. L said.

"Yeah, I know" I scoffed and ate a chicken leg, "So mom, did you find out who our new neighbor is?" I asked her.

"Yes. Her name is Rosalina Star and she is kinda nice. You should meet her" my mother said.

"Only if I'm in normal form. She'll be scared if she sees me like I am now" I said.

"You got to think positive, bro" Zoe said.

"I guess" I shrugged.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

I wonder if I'll ever meet a handsome boy at the new school tomorrow, one that is caring and understanding. I hope there are no bullies there. But now I guess I have to go to bed soon. I haven't organized other things in my room yet but hopefully I'll get that done after school tomorrow. All the other furniture is in the garage. It's been a long travel for me and my parents.

I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth before I go to bed. After that I got into my red sheets in my bed and closed my eyes. I hope tomorrow will be a great day for me at school.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Man, this is so annoying. My sister was brushing my wolf tail while I'm brushing my teeth. Zoe really loves fashion and stuff. And she hates when I'm messy and dirty every night as a werewolf. I can't argue with her again because I don't wanna make her mad. I finished brushing my teeth when Zoe stopped brushing my tail.

"It's done brother" Zoe said and pets my tail.

"Thanks. Tell me again why you like to brush my tail?" I asked her.

"Because it looks so fluffy and cute" Zoe said.

"Cute and fluffy? I hate that tail" I said with an annoyed frown. But then my sister hugs me for comfort.

"Relax Mario" Zoe said and gently pulled from the hug, "You're still our brother on the inside. It's not the end of the world"

"Yes. And you'll always be my sister Zoe. Let's go to bed before school starts tomorrow" I said and went to my bedroom to go to sleep. I took my spiked sneakers off. As I got into bed I looked on my right side of the window, staring at the full moon.

While having this werewolf curse, nothing bad happens when I stare at the full moon. Like in those movies or books, we all know what happens when a human looks at the moon he or she transforms into a werewolf. Well, this is different in my world. The transformation only happens when the sun goes down. I yawned a bit and then went to sleep.

* * *

 **(Next day)**

Rosie was heading to the new school to have her first day there in the town. She hoped that she is gonna get new friends and possibly a boyfriend. Her parents was gonna stay home since they haven't found their new job yet. So they're just gonna continue unpacking stuff and move their furniture inside their new house.

* * *

 **(Rosalina 's POV)**

"Alright this is it" I said as I headed inside the school in the hallway to find an unoccupied locker to put my stuff in. Then I found one and open it to put my backpack in it, I also put a picture of my family and I in it. After putting everything in my locker, I head to the headmaster's office to get my school schedule.

"Welcome to Star High, Rosalina Star. I am the principal here" Principal Toadsworth said to me with a polite smile.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am here for my school schedule" I said.

"Ah, yes. Here's your schedule. Here you go Miss Star" The Principal gave me my schedule. It was shown to be….

 _ **Homeroom: 7:30 - 7:35 AM**_

 _ **Period 1 (Music Class): 7:35 - 8:17 AM**_

 _ **Period 2 (Biology Class): 8:21 - 8:59 AM**_

 _ **Period 3 (Gym Class): 9:03 - 9:41 AM**_

 _ **Lunch: 9:45 - 10:20 AM**_

 _ **Period 4 (Algebra Class): 10:25 - 11:03 AM**_

 _ **Period 5 (Chemistry Class): 11:07 AM - 12:36 PM**_

 _ **Period 6 (Herpetology Class) 12:40 - 1:18 PM**_

 _ **Period 7 (Study Hall) 1:22 - 2:00 PM**_

"Wow, thanks sir" I said to the principal.

"You're welcome. Oh, I almost forgot. Students and teachers have to wear school IDs. But since you're new here you can come back to my office after school to get your picture taken. Any questions?" he said to me.

"Uh yeah. Which classroom do I have?" I asked.

"You got class room number 7. But now go to music class before you are late" he told me.

"Okay, and thanks again" I said to him before I quickly rushed out of the office to get to class on time. I really hate getting a tardy. Then eventually I found the music class and I got in to find out that class was about to start.

"Oh welcome Miss Rose. Alright class, we have a new classmate Rosalina Star" the music teacher said.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

I was back as a human during day time. My siblings and I are in Music Class, waiting for our music teacher to teach us. I also noticed the blonde-haired girl my mother talked about.

"All right, class. We have a new classmate Rosalina Star" the teacher said, "So Rosalina, introduce us to the class"

"Okay. I'm Rosalina Star and I'm from Star Kingdom. And now I live here. My parents and I moved to the Mushroom Kingdom to start a new life and stuff" she said. She seems so sweet and kind. Perhaps I shall talk to her.

"My favorite sport is Softball. And that's all I can think of" she finished introducing us.

"Alright Miss Star, have a seat next to Mario Mario" the teacher said my name. Rosalina sat right next to me and I looked over my shoulder to look at her, "Hi Rosalina" I waved to her.

"Hi Mario" Rosalina said to me and takes out the music notes.

"Alright class, we are gonna try out playing the violin" the music teacher said.

* * *

 **Author Note: Please, go check out my friends, Zoe and Rain's wattpad account, Zoe's username is InvaderZoe and Rain's username is** **T_A_C_I_P.**


	3. New Friends

**(Rosalina's POV)**

Right after Music class was over, my next class is Biology. I'm okay with Biology class except I'm not used to dissecting frogs. Gross! It makes me wanna throw up. Well, it's part of learning if I want to pass the course. So far I made a new friend at Music class. He's so handsome with those gorgeous green eyes. He was sitting right next to me with his dead frog in front of him.

"I really don't like this" he said to me and pinched the frog's leg.

"Me neither. I know it's dead but I don't like the insides" I said in a disgust feeling. Then two other students came in and it was a blue violet haired girl and a white haired boy with yellow eyes. Wow, that white-haired boy had very long hair and he looked a bit like Sephoroth from Final Fantasy. And the blue-violet haired girl looked different than the girls. She's probably a tomboy or something.

"Hi" I waved to them. They both waved back and go up to me.

"Hi, the name's Shayanne Sarasa" Shayanne introduced herself.

"I'm Rosalina Star" I shake hand with her.

"The name's Blayke, Blayke Moonlight" Blayke said to me.

"Nice to meet you" I shook hands with him, "I'm new here"

"Congratulations. Oh, class is about to start" Blayke saw the clock on the wall. He sat next to Shayanne. They all began cut the dead frogs to examine their organs. I turned a little green at doing this.

"Oh, look at that. Star Girl is gonna throw up" the browned haired girl pointing at me.

"Wendy, knock it off" Shayanne stood up from her chair, "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all" she glared.

"Hmph! Whatever" Amber said and continues doing her work. Mario was glaring at her which I noticed. I took out the frog's heart and placed it aside.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

GRRRRR! That Amber Yueming is getting on my nerves. But thanks to her I can't be with my friends at night or else they get terrified by my monstrous werewolf form. I don't know how long I can keep my secret. Man, this is really not the best day of my life. Everyone knows that there's no such thing as monsters. But now I have to focus on doing my job with dissecting the frog. It was still gross.

As soon as Biology was over and the bell rings, I head to the boys' gym locker room to get changed.

"Oh sup bro" Mr. L appeared at his locker, putting on a green tank top.

"Hi" I gave out a sigh.

"What's wrong, man?" my friend Merlee with long red hair asked me.

"Amber. She's being mean to the new girl in class. God I hate her" I said.

"I know. She is a mean backstabbing girl who cheats on anyone" Merlee said.

"She broke my heart! Now I'm gonna make sure Rosalina is safe from trouble as a nice friend" I said.

"Who's Rosalina?" Merlee asked me.

"She's the new girl here. She is new in town too as well" I told her about Rosie.

"Oh. Is she cute?" Merlee guessed.

"Uh, yeah she is" I said with a blush.

"Okay. Well I guess she would be perfect for you if you get to know her more" she said.

"Thanks but I'll wait for that" I said, putting on my sport t-shirt.

"So there's a new girl in school? I bet she'll be my babe soon" I knew who's voice it is. It's my rival Bowser.

"Bowser! Now what have I told you about flirting with innocent girls?" I glared at him. One of these days I'm gonna kill that smirk on his face! Or better yet, I want him to get expelled.

"Oh, please. I'm the hottest guy in school. Girls always swoon over me" he said with that stupid smirk on his face.

"I think not" Merlee shook her head, heading to the gymnasium with the others. I joined her and Blayke while Bowser stays behind.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

I was getting changed to my gym clothes, which includes pink and white tank top with pink shorts. Near me was Shayanne talking to a tall tanned girl with orange or somewhat sun-bleached hair.

"Well, I'm heading in. And I hope that annoying green-haired doofus doesn't flirt with me again" Shayanne said as she heads out of the girls' locker room.

"Me either" the tall girl said, she then turns to me and gets up, "Hi, My name is Deijī-hime. That's Daisy in Japanese" Daisy said.

"Nice to meet you, Daisy. I'm Rosalina and I'm new here" I introduced myself to her and shook hands, "Curious question. What did Shayanne meant when she said green-haired doofus that will flirt her?" I asked curiously.

"Oh Bowser, he's a troublesome boy. He flirts with every girl against their will or those who likes it. He's Shayanne's ex" Daisy said, "Trust me, he's a very dangerous guy in school. He's always a pervert"

"Alright. I'll be careful" I said and walked out with Daisy to the gym class. The gymnasium was very large and at the bleachers were the students ready. Blayke was there too and he has his long hair tied up in a ponytail. For a teenage boy with long hair he looks almost like a girl.

"Hmph, in your fat ass dreams, Bowser. I can still kick your ass" Shayanne talking to that green-haired boy. Geez, Daisy was right. He does look like a troublesome boy. The way that Shayanne was glaring at him shows that she's quite tough and doesn't back down.

I decided to join Mario and Blayke at their place in the benches, along with an emo-looking boy wearing black tank top, red shorts, and sneakers. His hair was pure black with red streaks.

"So you are the new girl here?" he asked me in a low voice.

"Yup. My name's Rosalina Star" I said.

"The name's Shadow" Shadow Mario said his name.

"Nice to meet you" I said and turned my attention to the gym teacher.

"Alright class, today we will warm up with running around five rounds in the gym hall. Then we have some basketball exercise" the gym teacher said.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

I love running at gym class and I'm known to be the fastest of us along with Bowser and Shadow Mario. But when I'm werewolf I run on all four sometimes. But now I can run normally when class is about to start here.

"Alright boys and girls. Stand in line!" The coach commanded us. Me and the others got next to each other in line and gets ready to run.

"GO!" The coach shouted and we all began running around the gymnasium.

"Feeling those legs pumping, Nise Mario?" I asked my pal.

"Yes Mario. A lot of vegetables I ate" Shadow Mario replied and ran before me.

I ran after him and we came next to each other again. I just hope that Amber doesn't use magic here. She knows that if she uses magic in school, everyone will realize that she's a real witch.

Just then, Rosalina ran passed me and Shadow. What the hell? Wow, she's a bit faster than me.

"She's great" I was impressed. Then I decided to run after her to give company. When I came to her, I looked at her.

She looked back and she gave me a cute smile. I really liked it already.

"See you around" She said and ran before me again with Shadow, guess I was too distracted.


	4. Truth

**(Rosalina's POV)**

As soon as Gym was over, I head into the girls' locker room to get changed. Shayanne was fast to get changed in less than 2 minutes. I gotta say, she's gotta be a tough girl in the school. I wonder why she doesn't wear make-up like we girls put on. Oh, well. Perhaps she's not into girly things or something.

Then I decided to talk to her, "Shayanne, how was the training today?" I asked her nicely.

"Pretty good. I noticed you ran faster than Mario at the warm up" Shayanne said, "I gotta say, you did good out there"

"Thanks" I smiled at those words, "Say how long have you known Blayke?"

"A long time ago. We first met back in kindergarten. And no, he's not my boyfriend. He's like a brother to me" she explained to me.

"Oh okay. I was wondering if there's something interesting to see here in this city" I said, leaning on my locker.

"Well, there is much to see here. Like Star Park and arcade games" Shayanne said, "Even the Drive-In Theater too. Shadow Mario and I used to go there to see new movies and stuff"

"Hmmmm. I could go to see that. I'll ask Mario if he wants to come with me there like new neighbors" Rosalina said.

"You can try" Shayanne said, "But ever since his break up with Amber last year, he hasn't been hanging out with us at night time. I don't know why"

"I might find out why" I said, finishing getting dressed up and left the locker room to find Mario in the hallway. I was wondering what Shayanne meant when she said Mario don't hang out at night.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

After I got changed in the boys' locker room, I walked out and head to the cafeteria. My friends will be there and they'll keep asking me about why I don't hang out at night time. Today's meal at school was chicken nuggets with rice is what I could see on the menu. So I go and take my food tray and applied some rice, chicken nuggets and carrots. I went to pay my meal and walked to the table where my friends are. Even my brother and sister are there too.

"Guys, please don't ask me and Mr. L about this again. Our brother just likes to exercise on the treadmill after school all the time" Zoe explaining to them about my excuse to why I don't hang out at night. Man, I don't wanna lose my friends if I told them my real secret.

"But I got a feeling it's something that makes him like that. He's been doing that since last year" Blayke said, very suspicious.

"Guys please" Mr. L said.

"Going to ask the same question again, guys?" I said, sitting down next to Zoe.

"Well yeah. Is there something you want to tell us?" Blayke said. Okay I have to think of a good lie.

"I have a very hard time letting go off when I broke up with Amber. Every night I think of that moment" I lied.

"It's been a year, Mario" Shadow Mario said, "How long are you gonna hold a grudge of this?"

"I dunno" I shrugged, then Rosalina puts her hand on my shoulder and then said something.

"Maybe you can hang out with me at the cinema to see the Transformers: The Last Knight on Friday" Rosalina suggested. Now I became more worried, if I transform in the cinema all would be scared.

"Uh, no thanks Rosalina" I said and leave the table, wanting to be alone now. Now my friends might be even more confused and irritated by my secrets. Thanks to that bitchy slut Amber. I swear I'll tear her apart.

"Hi handsome red" Amber came out of nowhere. I spoke too soon.

"Leave me alone" I looked away from her.

"Why, because I toyed with you a year ago?" Amber asked.

"Yes and I'm not happy with that. Just go back and make out with Bowser you whore. I'm in no mood to see your slutty face" I snarled in her face. I so wanna bitch slap her right now but I don't wanna get detention.

"All right then. I'm sure that you won't find another love" Amber said.

"Hmph, there's still a chance I might find love. Not from you!" I growled lowly like a wolf, "And if flirting with other guys every morning in school makes me jealous? Nope. It makes me feel pissed off that I hate you"

"Hehehe" Amber just laughed and leaves. I then continued having my lunch.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

A while later after doing Periods 4, 5, and 6. I now have Study Hall at the library. So far I made some new friends and they seem nice. I even met a purple haired girl named Wendy O Koopa. She's somewhat composure or something. I'm not sure how to describe her personality to why she's a bit quiet and calm. Oh, well. Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow.

Now I'm just concerned about Mario when I asked him if he wants to hang out with me to go see a movie but he said 'no'. From what I heard from his friends is that he doesn't hang out at night time. I wonder why. I tried asking Zoe and Mr. L but they all they said is that either Mario had a project assignment to do or busy stuff to do at home. I wasn't convinced.

And neither his friends were convinced about it. I have to discover it by following him and unfold the secret of his problem. That's it, he is hiding something. Until I finish last period class and get my school ID picture, I'll find out what he's hiding. But I have to be careful to not get caught. Man, I hate to get into people's business but I need to find out what it is since his friends are getting very worried about him.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Finally, I'm heading back home. But first I need to pick up my best friend Chyna from Middle School. I texted her from my iPhone to tell her that I'm heading there. I waited for answer until a message appeared, it read 'See you there'. I walked the way down until I saw the Middle School where a young girl with orange googles and blonde hair and yellow dress waited on the bench. Usually she likes to be called by her nickname 'Luna' rather than her real name.

"Hey, Luna" I waved to him.

"Hi Mario" Luna waved and goes up to me. We both gave each other a friendly hug, "How's it going buddy?" I asked her.

"Doing great, you?" She asked.

"My friends are not convinced by my lies. I can't keep it a secret forever" I said very worried.

"Darn. I knew this day would come. We can't lose your friends, Mario. Sooner or later they'll find out. What if we just told them the truth?" Luna said.

"Luna, you know they'll freak out. I don't want to lose my closest friends. Everyone knows there's no such thing as werewolves, vampires, ghosts, or monsters. If I told them that I'm a werewolf they'll laugh" I said with a sigh.

"Then why don't you just show it. I'll be there and tell them you are not joking" Luna said.

"Luna! I feel miserable at nights because that Witch turned into the thing I hate most of all!" I snapped, "And if anyone sees me like this, they'll hunt me and probably put me in a circus show"

"Calm down, Mario. Just trust me with this. You got to think positive. Look, I know you're worried. I'm worried about you too" Luna rubs my shoulders to calm me down, "If there's a way for you to find a girl that will be your true love to break the curse"

"Well I met a new girl at school and she seems kind and caring. Her name is Rosalina Star" I said.

"Maybe she can help you if you show your wolf self and she'll understand why" Luna said.

"Bad idea, Luna. I gotta get home soon before the sun goes down. So let me walk you home" I said.

"Okay then" Luna nodded, I walked with her all the way to her home down the street. She might be a young girl but she's got a great IQ.


	5. Meeting the Werewolf

**(Rosalina's POV)**

I came back home and already gotten my school ID picture. I told my parents about school and that I made some new friends. They were glad that I did have a good day at school. Right now I gotta organize my stuff in my new room before I can find out what Mario's secret is.

"Mom, Dad. As soon as I finish organizing my new room, can I go meet more new neighbors?" I asked my parents in the living room. They were finishing up with the furniture and stuff.

"Well of course sweetie. It is nice to get to know the new neighbors" Peach said.

"Thanks you mother" I said and then my dad was about to say something.

"Remember, have a nice attitude" he said and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Daddy. I'm not a little kid anymore" I pouted.

"Just kidding" Luigi said and I head outside to meet the other neighbors in this street. I saw a young girl playing with a puppy with a red tie while her mother watches.

I decide to go to them, "Hi there. I'm your new neighbor here" I said to them and caught their attention.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Mona. What's your name?" Mona asked.

"Rosalina Star. What's your daughter name?" I asked after introducing myself.

"I'm Sequoya and this is my puppy Yoshi" Sequoya showed me her beagle puppy Yoshi.

"Aww he's cute" I said as I pet him, "I love dogs. They are so cute and adorable" I giggled.

"Yeah. And when did you move in?" Sequoya asked.

"Yesterday" I answered, "Say, do you go to High School?"

"Nope, but I will next year when I finish Middle School" Sequoya said.

"Cool. I just had my first day there" I said, but then I glimpsed to Mario's house in concern, "Well, it's nice to meet you Sequoya, Yoshi, and Mona. I'll see you later"

"Yes, nice to meet you too" Mona said.

Now it's time for me to find out what Mario is hiding. I saw the sun setting down. It's always so beautiful to watch the sunset.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

A while later after dropping my best friend Luna at her house, I told my mom and siblings that I'm going to head out into the woods to clear my mind off. It usually helps me to get my frustration out. I looked out the window and saw the sun setting down, turning the sky to dusk.

"Mario, don't forget to wear this" my mom hands me the red cloak.

"Thanks" I put it on myself to hide myself.

"Be back soon" She told me. I nodded and I held her hand.

"Mom, I will be back in time" I said with a small smile before going to the woods.

"Good luck" Mom waved to me as I walked from the house's backyard into the forest. I had to hurry so nobody saw me. I ran until I got to the lake in the forest and I looked up to see the sun completely setting down. I began trembling and shaking as my transformation began. I threw the cloak aside, "Here we go again" I groaned. My wolf tail grew out while my ears became pointy, my teeth grew sharp and my nails became claws. My shoes turn metallic with spikes on. My hair became dark red with white tips.

"AAAARRRROOOOOOO!" I howled out loud as soon as the transformation was done. My blue jeans have a few rips but not that much. Man, I hate it when I turn into a werewolf my clothes get a few rips and tears. Except for my favorite red sneakers.

I looked down to see my reflection in the water. I do show a bit of my human look; no canine features of my face. Just a regular human light blue face with sharp teeth and pointy ears; just like Zoe said, I appear a bit like Clawdeen Wolf or Clawd Wolf as an example from Monster High. But then I splashed the water in disgust, feeling ashamed of it. I sat on a log and sigh in sadness. I began to sing this song alone in the woods.

 ** _I have to find a way_**

 ** _To make this all okay_**

 ** _I can't believe this small mistake_**

 ** _Could've caused so much heartache_**

 ** _Oh why, oh why?_**

I jumped up the tree and shifted between the tall trees in the forest until I landed on a huge rock.

 ** _Something is wrong, it's plain to see_**

 ** _This isn't how it's meant to be_**

 ** _And you can't see it like I do_**

 ** _It's not the life that's meant for you_**

 ** _Oh why, oh why?_**

Then I saw a deer couple walking nearby but they ran away seeing me. I didn't care and continued running.

 ** _Losing promise_**

 ** _I don't know what to do_**

 ** _Seeking answers_**

 ** _I fear I won't get through to you_**

 ** _I'll try_**

 ** _And I'll try_**

 ** _I'll try_**

 ** _And I'll try_**

I finished singing the song and I ran up the cliff seeing the full moon in the sky and the city in a view, it looked beautiful. And I felt the wind blow onto me as my hair blew in the air as I held my arms out.

Then the wind stopped blowing and I headed back to the woods to see the fire flies flying. All of a sudden my pointy ears twitched; it's like I'm being watched.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

Oh, my God! I cannot believe I'm seeing this with my own eyes. Mario is a werewolf?! At first I wanted to run away but from what I saw in his eyes were filled with sadness. So that's why he didn't want to tell his friends his real secret because they would all freak out. He had a red cloak on to hide his werewolf form.

"Mario?" I said as he looked at the direction where I am.

"Rosie?" he hesitates and puts the cloaked hood above his head, "Stay back! Don't look at me!" he ran off.

"Hey, wait!" I ran after him. Damn it! He's fast. But I had to keep going to get to him to talk to me. Eventually I saw him stop at the lake.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked without even looking at me.

"I wanted to know why you keep staying away from your friends so often. I was curious" I explained.

He then turned around with an angry but still sad expression, "Now you see it. Happy now?!" he snarled.

"How did this happen?" I asked, a little bit scared when he snarled like that but I gotta stay brave.

"Last year on Halloween. When I discovered Amber toyed with my heart by making out with Meowser. Even after she tried to make an excuse I didn't buy it. I decided to break up with her but she got angry, not caring if she is with other boys. She revealed herself to be a Witch by summoning her wand and turned me into this hideous form" Mario began telling me.

"Amber did this to you?" I gasped.

"Yes! I'm such an idiot for dating a witch!" He punched down a nearby tree, I never knew how strong he is, "And now, I can't escape this werewolf curse. Every night when the sun goes down, I turn into this"

"Mario calm down. It must be broken somehow" I held onto him.

"Only if I find my true love" Mario said, "Amber thought that she was my true love but when she kissed me the curse wasn't broken" he said and whimpered like a dog.

"Hey, don't be sad. I won't tell anyone about your secret. Your secret is safe with me" I said, stroking his cheek.

"You're not the only one. Mr. L , Zoe, my best friend Luna, and my mother knows my secret. Usually they tell me that there's still a chance that I'll find the right girl that will be my true love but it's never gonna happen" he sighs in sadness. I hate to see him so sad and hurt; I'm not gonna let him feel miserable. I'm gonna support and help him by being there for him.

"Don't worry, Mario. I'll be your friend and support you. Trust me. If you ever feel sad or lonely at night, I'll always be there for you" I held up his chin to look into my eyes.

"Thank you Rosie" Mario hugged me but was careful with the claws to not scratch me.

"No worries, Mario" I said and hugged back.

* * *

 **I don't own the song "Find A Way" from My Little Pony.**


	6. Trust

**(Mario's POV)**

Wow, I never felt this happy in a while. I thought I was gonna be a loner forever as a werewolf but not anymore. I have to admit, Rosalina Star is a very nice girl. While hugging her gently, my wolf tail wagged rapidly. Damn it. This is so embarrassing.

"Uh Mario, your tail" Rosie noticed it.

"Oh crud. Not again" I tried to make my tail stop wagging but no use, "Anyway, Rosie. Can you and I mean can you promise to not tell anyone" I said a bit serious.

She nodded and said "Promise. I won't tell anyone even when they ask"

"Good. But I hope my secret is safe for now" I said.

"I hope so Mario" Rosalina placed her hand on my cheek again.

Later we both headed to my house's backyard to not let anyone notice me. But Rosie was there with me when I headed to the basement hatch.

"Well, see you tomorrow Mario" Rosalina said to me.

"I'll see you too Rosie. Remember, keep your promise" I told her. She smiles sweetly and goes up to me to give me a hug.

"I promise Mario. Good night" she said and let go of the hug.

"Good night" I said to her.

"Hey, bro" I heard someone from the window, my brother Mr. L almost gave me a heart attack when he spoke out of nowhere.

"Hi L" I waved to him.

"Mario, did you tell her?" Mr. L asked me.

"I'll tell you later. Anyways, get home safely, Rosie" I said to Rosalina.

"Okay. Good night" Rosalina nods and went home. I opened the basement hatch and went down the steps inside before closing the hatch. Then I heard rapid running down the stairs above the basement, it was Mr. L.

"Again Bro, did you tell her about your secret?" Mr. L asked me.

"Yes, but she promised to not tell anyone. She was not scared nor did she run away" I said. Then Zoe my sister came down to join the talk.

"You revealed to be a werewolf to Rosalina?" Zoe asked.

"Not exactly, she found me in the forest. She was curious why I keep staying away from my friends" I said.

"But that means trouble, if she tells anyone we have to move" Zoe said worried.

"Don't worry, she won't tell anyone" I said, "I told her how I go this werewolf curse and the story"

"Okay. If you trust her very much, then perhaps she might be the one to break the curse if you date here" Zoe suggested.

"I'm not sure, I just met her. I don't know if I can date her at night in public. Maybe some walks in the forest with her, maybe a night picnic for us" I said.

"Is there such a thing for night picnic?" Mr. L asked.

"Or night date in the forest?" Zoe said.

"Describe it" Mr. L said.

"Well it's like picnic but with fresh style, more romantic. I once dated Roy Koopa before we decided to be just friends due to his temper" Zoe said.

"But the only thing I'm a little concerned about is Rosie's parents" I said, "I just don't want them to get suspicious too"

"Don't worry. She'll probably just say that you have asked her out on a date" Zoe said.

"It's not a date, Zoe. Never mind. So what's for dinner?" I asked, changing the subject here.

"It's your favorite, spaghetti" Zoe said. I smiled widely, I love spaghetti.

"Mmmmmmm. I can smell it" I said.

"For a werewolf he sure has a super sense of smell like dogs" Mr. L snickered.

"Hmph, very funny. And for the last time, I'm not a-…..OW!" I covered my ears from that screechy noise coming from the dog whistle that Mr. L is using. Now I understand how canines hate that noise so much, "Stop it!" I whimpered like a dog.

"Okay then. But it's so much fun using it" Mr. L chuckled.

"L, knock it off. He's still our human brother. Not our pet brother" Zoe snatched the dog whistle.

Damn, I can still hear the ringing in my ears. But it will eventually go away in a few minutes. I growled lowly at my brother, "Don't ever do that again. Please" I went upstairs to have spaghetti for dinner.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

I was back home after the experience seeing a werewolf for real, but I could tell he looked sad in that form. I will try everything to help him find his true love of his. But I wonder how.

"Rosie. How was the neighbor visit?" My dad interrupted my thoughts.

"Just great. I had a walk with Mario in the forest too. He is so nice and funny" I said, hiding the truth of him being a werewolf.

"I'm glad you made a new friend" my dad said, "But when it comes to night time, make sure you come home early"

"Dad, I already know. You don't have to remind me every time" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I want my dad to stop worrying so much about me. I'm not a little kid anymore.

"Just to be clear" He said and walks to the kitchen table were mom finished making noodle soup for us.

"Don't forget, daddy. I'm a black belt too. I still remember my skills when I was 13" I said. Yeah, I became a black belt at age 13. It's been a long time and now I'm 16 years old.

"I have not forgotten that. We celebrated that at your favorite amusement park" My dad said.

"So Rosie. How was the forest like?" My mother asked.

"Dark and full of fireflies flying around" I said.

"Interesting. Well you got your school ID?" My mother asked. I showed it to her.

"Yup. And did you guys find a job yet?" I asked them.

"So far I got a job at the movie store" my dad said.

"And I am waiting for approval to work as a cop" My mom said.

"Wow. It would be nice of you being a cop like the town we used to live at" I said, "Did you get a taser gun?" I asked my mom.

"Yes. I but I haven't got my gun yet" Mom said. We continued have our dinner together.

After dinner, I went up to my bedroom to think what to do tomorrow.

Maybe I should start being with Mario more without his friends getting suspicious, "Bah, they'll probably guess I'm just hanging out" I said to myself. I also thought of how much he has suffered after I looked in his eyes.

In his eyes were filled with sadness, loneliness, and some anger. I know why he's angry. He's angry at his ex-girlfriend Amber for giving him this curse. That's what he told me. I gotta be careful from Amber. Back at biology class she looked very slutty and selfish. And possibly a bully in the school.

I looked out the window and see Mario's house, sighing in sadness. I hope he's alright in there with his siblings and mother.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

I was eating spaghetti like an animal. I can't help it when I enjoy my favorite food. Sometimes my mother tells me to not make a mess in the dining room. I controlled my instincts all the time.

"Mario. Stop messing the table" Pauline said and I stopped eating like an animal.

"Sorry Mom, couldn't help it" I said, "Probably due to my wolf instincts" I chuckled nervously.

"You are still human, Mario. So control your instincts before your wolf side takes over. I am trying my best to help you" Pauline said, becoming more serious and concerned.

"I know, I know" I sighed, "Oh, I almost forgot. Rosie saw me as a werewolf today. She made a promise to keep it a secret" I said to her.

"Oh. Did you tell her to keep it a secret?" Pauline asked me again.

"Yes, so don't worry about it" I said.

"I knew you would find someone that will possibly be your true love" she said.

"Mom, I just met her at school this morning" I blushed a little.

"We'll see. If you feel your heart beating at the sight of her. You might ask her out at night in the forest" Pauline said, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Well, that's gonna be hard" I said.

"Take your time to get to know her more. At least she is not afraid of you" Pauline said and hugs me.

"Thanks mom" I said and released the hug, "Well, I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed"

"Okay. Good night my boy" Mom said while I head upstairs to brush my teeth in the bathroom. Unfortunately Zoe was gonna brush my tail again. And of course, my shaggy dark red hair too. I pouted in annoyance.

"Don't give me the pouty face, Mario" Zoe was behind me.

"Hmph, fine. Like I said, it's not cute" I rolled my eyes and brushed my teeth. Zoe proceeds to brush my tail gently while humming to herself. As soon I was done brushing my teeth and spitting the toothpaste out from my mouth, Zoe stopped brushing my tail.

"You're gonna brush my thick hair are you?" I asked again and took a glass of water to rinse off the toothpaste in my mouth.

"Well yes since you have ruff fur" Zoe said, "And you sometimes get your fur all over your bed sheets"

"I do not" I rolled my eyes and went into my bedroom, "Do you mind?"

"All right, all right. I'm not looking" Zoe turns around so I can get changed into my regular light clothes. I took my spiked red sneakers, my jeans, and my shirt. Now I put on shorts and remained shirtless.

"Okay, brush my hair" I said and she turns around to brush my hair.

She began humming to herself again while she brushed my hair. I sigh and looked at the moon from my window. I hope that Rosalina might become the one of my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Mario's POV)**

I woke up that morning and was back as a human again. I yawned and stretched my arms. I got up and got dressed for school. But before that I had to get some breakfast. My favorite for breakfast is fruit flavored cereal. And this time I ate normal instead of like an animal.

"Slept well bro?" Mr. L came downstairs and goes to have some toast. As he waited for it to be done, he sat next to me, "Sweet dreams about something?" he asked me.

"Same as always, L" I rolled my eyes.

"Is it Rosie again?" He guessed, but I shook my head no.

"No. She was not in my dream" I said, "Anyways, is Amber getting kicked out from being student council president yet?" I asked.

My brother is part of the student council along with Shadow, Shayanne, Blayke, and Amber. I think Silver would be the best president for student council.

"Not what I know. But I bet she will be. I swear she's always bossy and annoying when she wants everything to be perfect in school. Good thing we have Shadow around because Amber gets a little frightened by his scary stare look" Mr. L said.

"Yeah. He sure looks scary with his blood red streaks on his hair and cold-looking eyes" I agreed with Mr. L. Then Zoe came down, she was about to have cereal like me and poptarts.

"Morning brothers" Zoe said to us.

"Morning sis" I and Mr. L said unison.

"Man, what a night. I had a bit of sleeping problems again" Zoe said.

"Maybe it's the mattress" I shrugged.

"Maybe" She shrugged and takes her poptarts out and ate them. She then had her cereal while eating with us.

After we had breakfast we head to school.

* * *

 **(Shadow Mario's POV)**

I am so tired of waiting for that bitch being late every morning at student council meetings. I'm still the vice president and I think Blayke should be the president of Student Council.

"That's it! I'm tired of waiting for her again every morning at school" Shayanne was having a bad day while waiting for Amber to get to meetings on time. I know why Amber is always late is because she's making out with Bowser in the janitor's closet.

"Me too. This time we should take a vote to who should be a better Student Council president" Blayke said.

Mr. L walked into the empty classroom, "Yup, she's still making out with him again in the janitor's closet. I'm tired of this" he said.

"Agreed. But let's just act calm when she gets here for this meeting" I said. Mr. L got to his seat along with the others while I sat on the chair near the middle to the right. Then the door opens and I saw the familiar face of Amber, I gave her a cold glare. She noticed that we were glaring at her.

"What?" She asked them and me.

"You're late again, Amber" I glared at her, "This is the 15th time you show up late"

Here comes her pathetic excuse, "I'm sorry, Shadow! I was running late to school" she lied.

"Oh, really? Or are you making up an excuse?" my girlfriend Shayanne goes up to Amber's face.

"Shut up, Sarasa!" Amber shouted.

"No you shut up! I don't like your attitude! Every morning you always come to school and flirt with other boys in the hall while we're waiting for you but you never show up!" Shayanne got in her face again.

"Yeah! And I think we should kick you out of the Student Council for real!" Blayke joined with Shayanne.

"WHAT?!" Amber screamed in anger.

"That's right. One more time being late you are so out from being the School Council president" Shayanne said angrily.

"No you won't!" Amber roughly pushed Shayanne.

"Yes we will!" Shayanne pushed her back roughly. For a girl she's very tough like Merlee, "Starting now!"

"Yeah!" Blayke, Mr. L, and I joined in with Amber.

"GRRRRRRR! Curse you all traitors!" Amber growled angrily.

"Get out" I said to her sternly, "If I ever see you do anything to get back at us, I'll make your life a living hell" I said with a very deep cold voice to make sure she gets the message in her damn head.

"I will show you revenge later" Amber glares back and leaves the room, leaving only me and my friends left.

"Finally, she's out of here for good. Now we just need a new member of the Student Council" Blayke said. He's right, we need another new member but we don't know who.

"I agree with you, Blayke" Shayanne said.

"Blayke, you're now the new Student Council president" I said to him.

"Agreed. Since you are on my side. Okay, let's get the meeting done quickly before the bell rings" Blayke said and we all took a seat to get the meeting going.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

I was getting all my books and stuff for class when I suddenly heard Amber throwing a tantrum across the hallway. Everyone was looking at her like she's crazy.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Graaaaah! This can't be happening!" Amber screamed like a maniac, she punched a locker in rage while I watched. What the hell is her problem? But I decided to leave her alone, knowing she would attack me with her Witchcraft magic.

"She's crazy" I said quietly and got into my class, I had Herpetology class now. Today we were gonna study about different kinds of iguana lizards. The teacher showed us examples of them like green iguana, sea iguana and rock iguana.

The teacher was standing at his desk; he was tall and muscular, having a crocodile logo on his shirt and golden necklace chains. He had some headphones which were turned off, "Alright everybody.

Turn your pages to the iguana group while I, Vector keep an eye on you" He said and folds his arms behind his neck. Then an Egyptian girl with long pink dark hair sat next to me. A boy with fuchsia hair with blonde yellow tips on his bangs also sat next to her. He even had a purple chameleon logo on his shirt.

"Hi" I said to them both.

"Hi there. My name is Iggy" Iggy said.

"My name's Koops" Koops said and shakes hands with me.

We then began turning pages in the book about reptiles. I had a hard time to choose which Iguana species I wanna study about, so I decided to ask Iggy, "Uh Hex, which iguana is the most interesting one?" I asked her.

"I would recommend about the iguana from Cuba, those Latin name is Cyclura nubila" Iggy said.

"Thanks" I turned the page to see the Cuban Iguana. I read through the info of it and looked into the info how long it gets, what it eats, number of eggs and life span.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Finally, when the bell rang I managed to get away from Amber in English class. Mr. L told me that she's kicked out of the Student Council for good. She's been throwing a pissed off tantrum and its annoying. That's what she gets when she doesn't show up on time for meetings. That's her problem.

Now I'm heading to Gym class. I can't wait to see Rosie again. I headed into the locker room and got changed to my gym clothes. I was now wondering what today gym class is would be, but I've heard it was gonna be football. When I walked in the gymnasium I saw that there were a few students there ready. Rosie was talking to Shayanne.

"Have you noticed Amber acting crazy this morning?" Rosalina asked her.

"Yes. She's always late to the student council so we kicked her out permanently" Shayanne said.

"So who's school council president now?" Rosalina asked her.

"Silver" Shayanne said.

So Sierra really did get kicked out of the Student Council? Finally, it's about time. I go up to Rosie and Shayanne to join in the conversation.

"Hi girls. So it is true that Amber is out of the council now?" I asked them.

"Yeah. She's such a jerk" Rosalina said.

"Good. No wonder she was unfit to be my girlfriend" I said.

"Yup. But class is about to start" Shayanne said.

"Alright class! Today we'll have football playing. Those who have red shirts go to the left and green shirts to the right!" The coach appeared.


	8. Fake Date

**(Mario's POV)**

A while later after we were done with gym class, I head back to the boys' gym locker room to get changed. Man, I was sweating a bit. I took my towel and wiped the sweat off my forehead before heading to the shower after removing my sweaty clothes. After showering I dried myself and got into my normal clothes.

Then I heard Shadow running in from crazy girls who were obsessed with him. He closed the door shut and pants out, "Damn! I hate it when this happens after gym class" he said.

"Next time don't show your muscular torso" I snickered. Every day the girls always swoon over Shadow's sexy muscular arms and abs.

"Shut up" Shadow glared at me with his cold eyes.

"I'm just giving you advice dude" I said.

"I get fed up with those crazy girls" Shadow said.

"Didn't you tell them that you're already taken?" I said. He has Shayanne as his girlfriend.

"No, because I don't want Shayanne to get hurt by those girls" Shadow said.

"Shadow. I know you love Shayanne but she can take care of herself. She's strong in her will and bare hands" I said to comfort him.

"I guess so. But I don't want that psycho Amber to hurt anyone like your heart" Shadow said.

As soon as Shadow and I were done we head out to go to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

Nebula was asking me if I should be a new member of the Student Council, "Well I'm not sure, Shayanne. I'm new here in this school. How do I do?" I asked her.

"Well, we discuss about what can be improved in school and we talk about other things as well" Shayanne told me, "I mean you don't have to join in if it's uncomfortable with you"

"I'll think about it" I said and follow Shayanne. We head to the cafeteria and went to order our lunch and grab a table.

"But anyways, Shayanne. It's really nice of you to become my friend here besides Mario" I said.

"Thanks. And about Mario. Is he alright?" Shayanne asked me.

"Uh yeah. He seems happier when I just spent some time with him last night. I comforted him from his sadness" I said but hide about his werewolf curse.

"That's good to hear. Now I don't need to worry. I'm glad you were able to cheer him up" Shayanne said, having her apple for lunch, "Oh, here he comes" she sees him coming to our table.

"Hi girls" He greets us and sat down on the chair with his meal tray on the table.

"Hi Mario, how are you feeling?" Shayanne asked.

"Doing fine. Rosie helped me out from my depression" Mario said.

* * *

 **(Shayanne's POV)**

I'm just happy that Mario is acting like his old self again. It's been months when he was like this ever since he broke up with Amber, "That's good to hear, Mario" I said to him.

"Curious question, Shay. I've seen how different you are than regular girls. Are you like….a tomboy?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes, but not fully. I'm also into Goth stuff like Shadow. I'm not into girly stuff. I'm guessing you've seen how tough I acted in gym class yesterday?" I asked her and she nodded, "It's because I take Tang Soo Do karate class on Saturday mornings with my mom"

"Interesting" she said, "I take karate too back in the Star Kingdom"

"Wow. What belt are you?" I asked.

"Black belt" she said.

"Wow. Me too" I said.

Uh oh! I see Bowser sneaking up behind Rosie. Damn it! Does he ever have any respect for innocent girls? I just wish Goombella would make him stop flirting with other girls but she never cares if he cheats on her.

"Bowser! What are you doing here?" I asked him before he could act.

"Wanted to say hi to Rosie" Bowser o said.

"Don't even think about it" Mario growled and stands up.

"What are you gonna do tough guy?" Bowser mocked Mario.

"If you lay a finger on Rosie you are so gonna regret it" Mario warned.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Sheesh, I hate that evil grin on Bowser's face. I don't know why he flirts with Rosie and other girls in the sexist way. But now I'll deal with him with the best I can.

"Get out of the way so I can have a look at Rosie" Bowser said.

"Never. You should stay with Goombella" I said angrily.

Bowser groans in defeat and leaves. I imagine myself as a werewolf I would scare the hell out of him. I would laugh at his reaction. But that's never gonna happen.

"I don't like him at all" Rosie said with a glare.

"Yes. He's a player" Shay said, agreeing with Rosie.

"So girls, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"I'm gonna hang out with Shadow tonight. What about you, Rosie?" Shay asked her.

"Me and Mario are going for a walk in the forest again to look at the lake there" Rosie said, she apparently liked the place.

"Uh yeah. It looks beautiful at night when the fireflies are around" I said.

"Cool" Shay said with a smile. I guess she's happy that I'm acting like my old self now, "Well I can tell you two make best friends" she said, making me smile.

"Thank you" I said.

A while later after doing the rest of the classes I head home with my brother and sister. I texted Luna that I'm gonna hang out with Rosie tonight.

"Are you ready for this date Mario?" Mr. L asked me.

"It's not a date, Mr. L. We're just gonna hang out as friends" I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see if it happens. You want the curse to be broken so badly" Mr. L said to me convincingly.

"L, things take time when Rosie gets to know more about him" Zoe said.

"My mistake" Mr. L said with regret.

"It's okay guys" I muttered.

We came back home and I headed to my room to make me look good by combing my hair a little. Well, I know my brown hair is gonna turn dark red again tonight. I don't wanna put on my hoodie yet because they'll get a few rips every time I transform into a werewolf. I just need to wait when the sun goes down.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

I was getting prepared for this hangout with Mario to the lake by getting dressed into my finest blue dress, "Hmm. I guess I'll take this headband" I picked the flowery headband after I took off my red headband. I also combed my hair and took out my gold-ring bracelets on my wrists.

"Perfect. Now I guess I'll have my red sandals on" I said and took my red sandals that were next to my red and white boots. I saw the sun setting down. Which means that Mario will transform into a werewolf soon.

I decided to meet him now and headed downstairs. On the way I went past the living room where mom and dad were.

"Have fun on your date with Mario" Mom said to me.

"Uhh….it's not a date, Mom" I blushed.

"Oh okay. But have fun with Mario" she said and resumes watching TV with dad.

I got out of the house and walked straight across to Sonic's house. I rang the doorbell. The door opens and there stood Mario, he wore his hoodie again but had his hair combed, but it might turn rough when he's in werewolf form.

"Glad you came" he said but groaned a little.

"Let's go Mario" I took his hand and we headed to the forest in a hurry. I felt he was beginning to tremble and I saw the sun going down.

"Hurry!" He said worried and we both ran deeper into the forest. He suddenly collapsed as I saw the dusk sky turning to night.  
"St-st-stand….back….Rosie" he groaned and closed his eyes shut.

I took a step back and watched him transforming. His brown hair turns dark red with white tips and a little spiky. A wolf tail appeared near his lower back; possibly near his coccyx. He groaned loudly as I noticed his clenching teeth turn sharp as well as his fingernails turning to claws.

"AAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" he howled.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Right after I howled out loud I calm myself down from the transformation. Rosie hugs me from behind to comfort me from how painful the transformation is.

"Shhhh…. Shhh….. I am here Mario" She said with a smooth voice, patting my shoulders gently.

I looked up at her and sigh in despair, "It hurts every time. I really feel like every bone in my body getting larger too"

"Shh….." she shushed me softly and strokes my hair.

"Thanks Rosie. I needed it" I said and smiles a little.

"No worries Marikku" Rosie said to me. Marikku? I like that nickname from her. Then decided to show her an important place, "Come Rosie, I wanna show you something" I said and head to a certain direction. She followed me and held my arm.

"What is this place?" Rosalina asked me.

"Rosie, behold my treehouse" I showed her my childhood's treehouse.

It was large enough to have place for 15 people and we both head inside. I turned on the electricity by a small generator through a lever.

"Wow, it's like a club house" Rosie said.

"Yeah. My mother, I and my siblings built this along with Luna. Me and my friends sleep here when we have slumber parties" I said and sat down on a mattress.


	9. Student Council Meeting

**(Mario's POV)**

"I don't believe those monster stories" I said to her with a chuckle.

"Me neither. But since you're a werewolf, you're no monster to me" Rosalina said to me with a smile.

"Thanks Rosie" I said with a little smile. Whenever I smile it looks a little creepy when I have fangs. So I just did a little smile.

"Say, how fast are you as a werewolf?" she asked me.

"Very fast like a cheetah or more" I said.

"Wow, no wonder I had to catch my breath" Rosalina said.

"I know right. But my strength is enough for me to lift 5 tons" I said.

"Wow. Like Superman?" she asked me.

"No, no. Superman is stronger. Also I got good sense of smell and hearing" I said.

"Wow. Well Mario, do you have problems eating as a werewolf?" Rosalina asked me.

"Sometimes. Because I eat meat. But whenever I try to have vegetables, my mouth rejects it. I guess wolves are carnivores. And no, I don't hunt like them" I explained to her.

"But I've heard wolves eat berries sometimes. Say do you swim like them?" Rosalina said and then guessed, I shook my head at the word swimming.

"Uh no. I hate being wet when it comes to swimming" I said, "I don't wanna say it but…..I can't swim" I sigh.

"Maybe I could help you with that. But I need a swimsuit for that" Rosalina said, holding my hand.

"I guess. But every time I try to swim without touching the bottom, I panic a lot that I'll drown. Which is why I don't know how to swim" I said with my pointed ears down.

"We'll figure something out. Come on Mario, let's go for a walk so we can have a talk" Rosalina said. I got up with her. I turned off the power generator and we headed outside the tree house to walk together in the forest. But I was a little worried if hunters would mistake me for Bigfoot. I put on my hood to cover my face. And the only problem I'm concerned about is how am I gonna hide my tail.

"Say, does touching silver things have an effect on you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, it does. Anything that is made of silver metal really hurts when I touch it. Like touching the heated ironing with your bare hand" I said.

"Yikes. But everything will be back to normal Mario, I promise" Rosalina said to me.

"Not just that. I can get killed by silver bullets. It hasn't happened before but I know for sure it can. Just like those werewolf movies" I said. Sometimes I get confused between silver metal and stainless steel. They do look alike.

"Oh Mario" Rosalina turned and hugged me in comfort. I carefully hugged her back.

"Thanks, I needed that" I said quietly. Then we both headed back to my house without anyone noticing us. We get to my backdoor where I unveil my hood.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight" Rosalina said to me.

I smiled a bit and said, "No worries Rosie. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Oh, have you thought of becoming a new member of the Student Council?" I asked.

"Yes. I have been thinking of that. It would suit me well" Rosalina said smiling softly.

"You should try for tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be a great member of the Student Council" I said.

"Oh thanks Mario. See you tomorrow" Rosalina said before leaving.

"Same here. Good night" I said and headed inside.

"Hey bro!" Mr. L appeared out of nowhere….again.

"Aaah!" I got a little jumpy but calmed down for a few seconds from having my heart beating too fast, "L, don't do that. You almost scared the hell out of me"

"My bad. How was the hangout?" Mr. L then asked me.

"It was okay. Rosie seems to understand my condition even more. I don't know if she is the one for me" I was unsure what to say about Rosalina.

"Awww at last you start to have feelings for her, good" Mr. L smiled widely.

"Very funny, L" I rolled my eyes and went inside with him.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

The next morning was gonna be a great day for me to be a new member of the Student Council. I felt the fresh air blowing onto me while I headed to school. And I hope Blayke becomes president of the council. I went in and saw many of the students getting into their classrooms to get in time. Now I saw Merlee running up to me.

"Rosie! Rosie! Are you excited to join the student council? I hope that Blayke is elected" Merlee said.

"Yeah, really excited today" I said with a smile.

"Good. Well I got to get to class. See you later Rosie" Merlee said before leaving me. I walked to the student council room.

* * *

 **(Blayke's POV)**

While waiting for Rosalina, I was in my train of thoughts. I was thinking about Merlee. Every time at school when I see her, I get nervous and shy to talk to her. She seems so pretty and cute when she looks at me, she's like a blazing fire, not literally. I must not stay nervous and shy at her. Oh, here comes Rosalina.

"Alright everybody, welcome our new member Rosalina Star. Please give her applause" I said to the others in the school council. They all applauded to Rosalina, she didn't seem so nervous being here.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here" Rosalina said and heads to where Amber used to sit.

"Okay, everyone. Let's get started and tell Rosie what we do for Student Council" I said to my friends, "I'm the President of Student Council" I said to Rosalina.

"Cool. Already?" Rosalina said.

"Yup. Shayanne is the council's treasurer" I turned to Nebula.

"I have a good feeling about you Rosalina, I believe you are the right one to be here and to trust" Shayanne said.

"L is the blogger" I then turned to Mr. L.

"Yup. You already know me as Mario's brother. I look forward for you being in our projects. I got a good feeling about this year" Mr. L said.

"And Shadow Mario is the Vice-President of the Student Council" I said and turned to Shadow.

"Yes. You are welcome here" Shadow shakes hands with Rosalina.

"Thank you Shadow. Now where am I placed in the council?" Rosalina asked us.

"Well you can be responsible to put up flyers, asking students or suggest raising in our funds" I said to her.

"Cool. That should be easy for me" she said with a smile.

"Yup. Okay, guys. Now that we have Rosalina as our new member, we'll discuss about what the school needs for tomorrow. Meeting adjourned" I said to them.


	10. Ghost

**(Shayanne's POV)**

Right after the meeting is over, I noticed Blayke in his deep thoughts. I know what he's thinking about. He's thinking about Merlee again. Whenever he talks about her he gets too nervous to talk to her. From what Merlee told me last week she describes Blayke as a naïve boy but that's what she likes about him. Yup, Blayke does act naïve sometimes but that's what he is. He's like a brother to me.

"You still thinking about her again?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Uh… yeah. I just wanna talk to her but I get this nervous feeling. I just don't want to be like that" Blayke said.

"Uh huh? Well why don't you ask her out?" I asked.

"I don't know how I should set up the date. I'm not good at it" Blayke said.

"You can bring her to the carnival and have fun there. That's a good start" I said, "Since you helped Shadow last year to ask me on a date. Now it's my turn to help you ask Merlee out"

"Alright. I'll try to talk to her again and ask her out on the carnival" Blayke said; holding his hands behind his back.

"That's the spirit Blayke" I smiled.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

"Is Rosie the new member today?" I asked my brother Mr. L. If Rosalina became a new member of the Student Council.

"Yes she is now. And we're glad that Amber is replaced by her now. And what's next for you and her?" he said with an excited look on his face and asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe she and I could be at the basement playing games?" I shrugged.

"What about that haunted house in the deep forest? I bet she's not scared of haunted houses" Mr. L smirked.

"You mean those two crazy ghosts taking pictures of people freaking out?" I scoffed, "Please. I've been in that house 4 months ago and I didn't get scared"

* * *

 **(Flashback; 4 months ago)**

 _I was walking in the forest alone while waiting for the sun to set down. Then I saw something that seemed to be an abandoned house in the middle of the deep forest. I decided to see if there's anyone there. I turned my flashlight on and got in, the door was unlocked._

 _"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked. No sound or anyone in the house. Might as well explore inside. I have like 10 minutes left until I transform into a werewolf._

 _Then I heard creaking noises from the room. I go up there and opened the door slowly; I only found furniture covered in white covers, "Hmmmm?" I looked around the room until a scary ghost holding a camera appeared in front of me._

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and the ghosts took a picture of my scared face. I ran out from the room and got past the mirror. His reflection suddenly changes._

 _"WHOOOOOAAAA!" my eyes widen at the sight of it, falling backward onto the floor. Then I turned around and saw the sun going down through the window, I started to tremble violently as if I were electrocuted, "Damn…it!" I growled lowly and clenched my teeth angrily. I felt myself growing sharp teeth and claws, dark red hair with white tips, humans ears turned pointy, dark red wolf tail appeared, and my sneakers turned dark brown with metal spikes._

 _"AAARRRROOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled out loud._

 _I turned around and saw two ghosts standing there, "You scared me, huh? Well this time I'll scare you back!" I growled and chased after them._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the two ghosts screamed as I chased them. But nearby I heard a girly laughter, a Ghost Girl._

 _"Huh?" I glanced at the Ghost Girl laughing at the two male ghosts._

 _"That was funny. I've never seen other ghosts get scared of those like you. They scared a lot of people but you now" she said._

 _This made me smirk at hearing that, "Thanks" I said and left the house._

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"I don't believe in ghosts, dude" Mr. L said with his arms crossed.

"I don't either but there were ghosts in that abandoned house" I said.

"So in other words you do believe in them now?" Mr. L said.

I nodded at his response, "Yes. But I don't know if Rosie is scared of ghosts" I said, "But I wonder if she can kick butt. She said she's black belt"

"Well she can. But ghosts are another thing. It can be hard to touch a ghost since they are like air or something. Unless they can make themselves solid" Mr. L said.

"Good point there. I'll ask her if she wants to come" I said.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

I was heading to the library to have some peace and quiet time. Usually I'm not used to classmates fooling around in class and those not paying attention when the teacher is teaching. What else can I do? I can't force them to act normal in school.

All of a sudden, my reflex alarmed me as I grabbed someone's wrist behind me. Oh, great. Not him again.

"Whoa, great reflex babe" it was Bowser the stupid pervert. He was almost about to slap my ass. That is so VERY wrong of him!

"Do not call me 'babe', asshole. I'm not into heartbreakers like you" I glared and released his wrist. I am so not in the mood to see his ugly face again.

That's when someone grabbed his sunglasses off his head, "Hey!" Bowser turned around and sees Mario holding his sunglasses.

"I told you to stop harassing her, Bowser. Or I'll break your favorite sunglasses" Mario growled.

"Hey give me that!" He tried to get them back from Mario but missed every time.

"One more harassing and it's bye-bye to your sunglasses" Mario gave them back.

"You just wait" Bowser scoffed and walks away.

I looked at Mario and smiled, "Thanks Mario" I said.

"No problem, Rosie. Good thing I got there on time" he said.

"Anyways, I got to go to the library. Wanna hang out there?" I asked him.

"Sure. I'll go there with you" Mario said.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

So I head in the library with her. When in the library we have to be very quiet. But we're allowed to whisper.

"So what did you used to read in your old school?" I asked her.

"Usually I read about facts and artists" Rosalina said.

"Interesting. And speaking of artists, Shadow is a great anime artist" I said to her.

"Cool. I would like to try it out" Rosalina smiled.

"Yeah. Usually he either draws his favorite anime character or other people" I said, "Oh, and I know this will sound annoying but do you believe in ghosts?" I asked her.

"No. I don't believe in ghosts" Rosalina shook her head no.

I simply chuckled and lean in, "I know a place where there are ghosts" I said with a sly grin.

"I hope you're not trying to trick me" Rosalina said.

"No, it's not a trick. I never believed in ghosts too but now I do. There was an abandoned haunted house deep in the forest. I've been in there 4 months ago. I was thinking if you wanna go there tonight. Um….you're not scared of ghosts are you?" I asked in concern if she's really scared of ghosts.

"Uh, I don't know" Rosalina said very un-certain

"Then it's decided. We'll go there tonight" I said.

A while later after school was done; I head back home with my siblings. Now I just have to wait for Rosalina to come over during sunset.

"So Mario. You invited Rosalina to see the ghost house?" Zoe asked me.

"Yes. But if she gets scared of the Ghost I don't know what to do. She might be scared for life" I said.

"Oh, come on. 4 months ago you said you scared those two ghosts as a werewolf" she said.

"I was scared as a normal guy, not werewolf" I corrected. "Well I scared the ghosts off as a werewolf" I added.

"And what about that Ghost Girl? You told me that she laughed" Zoe asked.

"She likes seeing people or other ghosts being scared. I bet she collects pictures of scared people" I said.

"Interesting" Zoe said.

Then we came back home and got inside to go to our rooms. Mother isn't home right now; she told us she was heading to the mall.

"Now I just have to wait for Rosie" I said.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

Alright Rosie, just be calm when you and Mario head to the old Ghost house. But now I have to go to Mario's house to be there before night. I got dressed and now I wear blue jeans, red sneakers, white shirt, and a light blue jacket. Then I walk out my house and heads down to Mario's house.

I gotta be fast to get there on time before the sun goes down again.

When I arrived there, I knocked on the door. I waited patiently while tapping my foot and then I saw Mario open the door.

"Ready for this Rosie?" He asked me.

"Sure I am Mario" I said.

"Okay, let's get into the forest quick" he said and saw the sun almost setting down. We walked away from the neighborhood and into the forest. As we walked the trees look less alive every second, first they look alive, then half dead and then dry trees with few leaves on.

"Are you ready for this Rosie?" Mario asked me while holding my hand.

"Yes. Is that it?" I pointed at the house that was in front of us. It looked very old and some windows were cracked at some places. The paint of the walls was dark grey color and I saw a few lights.

"Yes, let's go in to it" Mario said as he and I got to the front door.


	11. Melody Pianissima

**(Mario's POV)**

I saw the sun setting down. I only got 5 minutes left before I transform into a werewolf again.

"Mario, are you okay?" Rosalina asked me.

"Just five minutes until I turn into a werewolf" I said and walked with her around the house.

"Wow, looks real than in the movies" she said, "Very spooky in here"

"Yeah. I remember first time here" I said. Rosalina then walked past a mirror and saw her reflection; she looks at it for a moment until it changes expression to a creepy grin.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed and I saw the ghosts took a picture of her.

"HUAHAHAHA!" The ghosts laughed and phased away. Now I could tell Rosalina was really scared.

"Rosie, you okay?" I asked, I just hope she's not frozen from her fright.

"T-t-that was scary!" She stammered with fear.

"I guess bringing you at this place was a mistake" I felt regret.

"No way. I wanna explore this old house. I'm black belt, remember?" she said to me.

"But Rosalina, if you try to attack them they just go right through you" I said, reminding her they are like air.

"Exactly. Because they can't harm us" she said.

Then I saw the moon through the window and I fell on the floor clutching my chest. I was transforming again to a werewolf. Rosalina backed off as I transformed. As soon the transformation was done, I stood up and the two ghosts gasped at seeing me. They knew that I was gonna scare them.

"Hello ghosties. It's payback for scaring the hell out of me!" Rosalina snarled at them.

"BOWAAAAAAHHH!" the ghosts got scared as Rosalina ran after them with me.

"Yeah!" I grinned and chased after them, "ARRROOO!"

"Hahahaha! That is even funnier!" the Ghost Girl giggled nearby. Rosalina heard her and stopped.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked the Ghost girl.

"People just call me Ghost Girl" the Ghost girl said.

"Okay. And why are these two ghost boys taking pictures of victims scared?" I asked her.

"To get my affection to them. Oh I forgot, you can call me Melody Pianissima" Melody said.

"Oh. So they try to make you happy?" I asked.

"Exactly. But I get a little tired of them fighting over me. Ah, there's that werewolf again. Nice to see you again" Melody flies up to him.

"Oh, hello Melody. How are you?" Mario asked her.

"Doing great. I see you brought your cute girlfriend here" Melody said.

"Uh, she's just a friend" he said with a small blush, "Anyways, we just came here to scare those two ghosts. Which we already did now"

"Oh okay. Wait, I hear someone coming" Melody said, listening.

Mario's pointy ears twitched and he recognized the scent, "It's Amber. We better hide!" Mario said. Oh great. What is Amber doing here now?

"What does she want?" I asked.

"The two gaia statues I own" Melody said quietly. The male ghosts hide in the walls, Melody disappeared. Me and Mario hide in the basement of the mansion. We stayed quiet when we heard the doors open in the upper level.

"Shhhhhh" Mario hushed to me. All I could do is nod when I heard Amber's footsteps above.

"Grrr! Where are those Gaia statues?! I need them right now!" Amber said in anger. What does she need them for? I need to ask Melody. But I can't otherwise Amber will hear us.

"She wants it to control light and darkness, Rosalina" Melody spoke quietly to me.

"This is bad. Maybe she wants Mario to be werewolf in fulltime and make him suffer even more" I realized.

"GRRRRRR! So she wants me to suffer?! I'LL GIVE HER SUFFER!" Mario gets angry and ran out of the basement like a feral wolf.

"Mario, wait!" I called him out but he was too fast.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Running on all fours to where Amber is in the house. Whatever she's gonna do with those statue things I can't let it happen. I saw her going into the library.

"AAARRRRRROOOOOO!" I howled out loud and pound my chest like an angry gorilla.

Amber heard me and turns around, "Oh Mario. So you have come here?" She smirks evilly.

"Why are you after the statue things?" I growled.

"I came here to have the dark and light gaia as my slaves, I will control the light and the darkness in the world. And so you will never see the day light once I have them under my control" Amber said.

This made me so angry I clenched my fist, "I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" I jumped at her but missed.

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

While Mario tried to get Amber, Melody was sneaking up in the library, seeing the two gaia statues at the desk.

"I need to bring them to safety" Melody said and flies over to the statues and picks them up.

"NO!" Amber sees Melody and her finger glows and fires a pink spell at the white and pink statue, causing it to shine brightly. Melody drops the statue but it didn't break apart. Instead it began moving and crack. Out came a...magenta-purple dog with green wings.

Mario pounced on Amber as they tumble out the door.

"Now Amber, you will pay!" Mario said and throws her at a couch.

"Mario! Stop!" Rosalina came out to stop Mario from losing his mind.

Mario looks at Rosalina but then Amber casts a powerful jinx to throw Mario at Rosalina. This gave her the chance to escape from Mario's anger to get out.

Mario looked at where Amber left and sighs in frustration, "Oh great. She got away"

"Oi! Where am I?" the talking fairy dog said.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Holy cow! A talking dog?! Dogs can't talk! "You can talk?!" I asked.

"Am I the only one that heard a dog talking?" Rosalina said.

"Are you the Light Gaia?" I asked.

"Who? What's my name again?" The dog fairy asked, apparently having memory loss.

"You are Light Gaia. Eh, never mind. How about I call you Candy?" I suggested to Light Gaia.

"I like it" Candy said.

"Phew…At least this Dark Gaia statue did not break. It would be horrible" Melody said, carrying the Dark Gaia statue.

"Why?" Rosalina asked.

"Dark Gaia could cause chaos besides eternal darkness around the world" Melody said.

"If that happened, there would be no daylight forever?" I asked.

"Exactly" Melody nodded, hearing this made my ears lower in sadness.

"Then I can't hide my werewolf self from my friends or town. They will be scared or hunt me down until my head is a trophy" I sighed.

"Melody, if Amber ever comes back here again, will you hide the statue somewhere safe?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes. I will figure out where to hide it" Melody said.

"Alright good. Well me and Rosalina have to go now" I said.

"Wait, we can't leave Candy here. Someone has to watch over him" Rosalina said.

"I'll take care of him" I picked up Candy.

"Good point, since he needs his time to regain his memory and so Amber won't get him" Melody said.

"Uh….Mr. Monster Guy? What exactly are you?" Candy asked me.

"I'm Mario. And no I'm not a monster. I'm a human being" I said to him.

"And I'm Rosalina Star" Rosalina said and pets Candy.

"Thanks. Now where are we going?" Candy asked again while I headed to the front door.

"My home" I said.

"Oh okay. Let's go then" Candy said.

"Good bye Melody" Me and Rosalina said to Melody before leaving.

"Good bye. I promise to keep Amber out of this so your curse will be broken in time" Melody said.

Soon we arrived back at my house. We were in the backyard and I had the hood covering my head.

"Stay safe, Rosalina. I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said to her.

"Same here Marikku" Rosalina said and hugs me a little, luckily I let Candy fly above me during the way back, "See you too Candy" She pets Candy on the head.

"You're so sweet" Candy said.

"Thanks. Bye" Rosalina said and left us. I headed back inside where my mother was standing.

"Hey, Mario. Who's the dog?" She asked me.

"It's Candy. I found him in the spooky mansion" I said.

"Oh. Um, why does he have wings and magenta color?" She then asked raising a brow.

"Well he's not an ordinary dog, Mom" I answered. She went up to me to have a closer look at Candy.

"Hello" Candy said to Pauline. She backs off in surprise and was stunned.

"He can talk?!" Pauline gasped.

"Yes. I am a Fairy dog" Candy said.

"My god. First the Witch Amber, my werewolf son and now this" Pauline said, almost feeling it's too much for her.

"Mom. Calm down. He lost his memory and we have to help him regaining it in time. And maybe he can help me find the right one for me" I tried to calm my mother down by helping her to the living room.

"Alright then. Take care of him then" Pauline said and I proceed to head upstairs with Candy. After I brush my teeth I go to bed where I changed to my pajamas. I got into bed when I saw Candy laying on the sheets.


	12. Improvements

**(Rosalina's POV)**

It was a beautiful morning. At least we're not gonna get heavy rain this week. Now I'm heading to the Student Council meeting to get things started. I went to the room and headed in to get to my chair, the others joined soon and Silver had a tie this time for this meeting.

"This meeting is now in session. During yesterday's meeting we needed ideas but unfortunately we didn't come up any good ideas. So, did anyone come up with anything?" Blayke asked us.

"Well….what if we can talk to some students with something?" I said to Blayke for a suggestion.

"Hmm….that could work. We walk around the school building and talk to students to find out what they need and want. Let's take a vote. All those in favor of surveying the students and allowing them to choose the projects the Council will implement, raise your hand" Blayke said.

Me and my friends all raised our hands up at the same time.

"Wow, that's a lot of votes. Motion passed. Our objective is to roam the halls of the school, speaking to students to find out what they need and want, so we can improve their overall school experience" Blayke said to us. I'll keep that in mind when I have classes to do and I'll talk to some classmates, "Now that's been decided. I expect to see a list of things for tomorrow meeting. I'll see you all tomorrow. Meeting adjourned" he said.

"Okay then" I got out of my seat and headed to the hallway. I saw Mario walking to his locker and I decided to go to him, "Morning Mario" I greeted him and he turns to me. But he didn't look happy.

"Morning Rosie" He said with a sad look.

"Mario I know that Amber tried to get the statue of Dark Gaia and Light Gaia but Light Gaia or Candy is safe now" I said.

"But what if Amber gets the dark one?" Mario asked me in concern.

"Don't worry. Melody got it" I said.

"So what did you do in the school council?" he asked me.

"Well we discussed what we could do to help other students with choosing the projects the school council will implement" I said.

"Like what the school needs to improve to make things better for the students?" he asked.

"Exactly. What do you wanna improve?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment and then came up with an answer, "That's easy. The cafeteria needs new seating and the vending machines need to be repaired too"

"Good idea, Marikku" I said and wrote it down on a notepad.

"Yup. So I can have chocolate when I need it" Mario said.

* * *

 **(Shayanne's POV)**

Okay, my mission is to talk to some students about what the school needs. Perhaps I can ask Iggy and Koops. I searched for them in school until I found them at the library. I took out my notepad and pencil and go up to them.

"Hi guys" I said to them.

"Hey Shay. What's up?" Iggy said.

"I have a question. What do you think should be improved at this school?" I asked Iggy.

"Oh, that's easy. The first thing that needs to be done is repair the basketball scoreboard" she said.

"Yeah. I've been hearing others complaining about that thing a lot. One of these days it'll fall onto the cheerleading team" Koops said.

"Repair the scoreboard you say. Alright. Anything else?" I wrote it down and continued.

"Oh, that we need to fresh the hallway up when it might be a school dance going on" Koops said.

"Good point there, Koops" I wrote it down on the notepad, "Well, thanks guys. I'll see you around"

"See yah" Koops and Iggy waved good bye to me. I then continued to see if I could ask someone about what needs to be improved. I decided not to ask Amber, she's too mean.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Oh, man! I almost threw up from dissecting the frog in Biology class. I'm never doing that again! Anyways, I'm heading to Gym class. And right now I better hope there will be no trouble occurs again in the Boys' gym locker room. I go to my locker in the changing room and opened it.

"If you ever touch my girlfriend one more time, I'll kill your ass straight to hell!" Shadow growling at Bowser. This should be good. Bowser will definitely get scared by Shadow Mario's pissed off mood.

Bowser then tries to say something when Shadow wraps his towel to whip him, "Shadow, don't even think about it" he said.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll whip your ass?" Shadow chuckled evilly.

Scourge tried to get away when Shadow whip his towel at Bowser's butt, "OW! That hurts!"

"Good. Because maybe you won't sit on your ass for a week" Shadow chuckled.

"Screw you" Bowser gives him the middle finger and walks away.

"Good one Shadow" I said.

"The number one badass in school" Merlee said.

"Indeed. I will teach every bully a lesson" Shadow leaned at his locker.

"Well we better get ready for class guys" I said.

"Yeah sure" Shadow said. The guys and I headed out from the changing room after getting dressed up in their training outfits.

"Welcome boys. Today we'll be playing basketball. Who is first to volunteer?" The coach asked the guys.

"I'll start" Shadow reached his hand up. This made the girls swoon over him except Shayanne. I can hear her growling lowly.

"Okay then. Show us what you got" the coach hands him the basketball.

I've seen Shayanne get really annoyed with popular mean girls wanting to steal Shadow from her. Maybe I can help her with that after class or later. Now I see Shadow running very fast and then he just like shoots himself from the floor by jumping at the basket hoop with the ball.

* * *

 **(Shadow Mario's POV)**

Right after I dunked the basketball in the hoop, I hear the popular mean girls squealing over me. I noticed Shayanne cheering for me too but had her glaring eyes at the mean girls. I know she hates slutty girls that will try to steal me from her. I also hate slutty girls too. I get really annoyed with that but I don't have the guts to push them away when they're females, "Hmph"

But anyways I am not a sexist because of that, because it would be pervy. I passed the ball to Merlee, it was her turn.

"Alright! INCOOOOMING!" Merlee ran and jumps at the basket hoop and threw the ball into the net.

"Good shot, Merlee!" I smirked.

"Thanks!" he said with a goofy smirk.

"Alright. I'll go next" I saw Shayanne standing up, Merlee tossed the ball to her and she caught it. She stands 10 meters away from the basket hoop and takes a deep breath. She then began running at a slow rate until she speeds up and jumps at the hoop.

"Yeah, you got this, Shay!" I cheered for her.

She threw the ball there and when she got down, the ball spins around the ring hoop as it got slower and then it got into the net.

"Good job Shayanne!" I cheered for her, she bows and goes up to me and my friends. But the mean girls just glared at us. I growled and glared back at them, making sure they don't try to harm my girlfriend.

"So Shadow, any plans after school?" Shayanne asked me when she sat next to me.

"How about we practice karate moves at my place?" I said.

"Sounds good to me" Shayanne said. Then it was time for us all to play basketball in different teams.


	13. Pizza Party

**(Daisy's POV)**

After gym class was done, I head to the Girls' gym locker room to get changed. I gotta say, Mr. L was very good at basketball. When I got in, I saw Shayanne trying to stay away from some rude girls. I could tell they want her away from Shadow, so I decided to do something.

I just took Shayanne's arm to get her away from the angry expressions on the rude girls. We both sat on a bench somewhere else in the locker room.

"Nebula. Why were they staring angrily at you?" I asked her.

"They want me to get away from Shadow I guess" Shayanne said.

"They're just jealous, hon. Don't let them try to steal your sexy boyfriend" I said to her.

"I won't let that happen. I am glad you are on my side" Shayanne said.

"Yep. And I hope Roy can control his anger one day" I said.

"Yeah, but sometimes he's funny when he gets grumpy" Shayanne giggled.

"Yeah. He really is a grumpy koopa" I giggled as well.

Later after we changed, we both headed out from the locker room with Rosalina.

"Rosie. How's it going for you and Mario?" I asked Rosalina.

"Just fine. He and I are still best friends" Rosalina said.

"Well he might become your boyfriend" I teased her.

"Ha ha….very funny, Daisy" she playfully rolled her eyes.

"You'll see" I chuckled and left both her and Shayanne.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

"Don't give me that grumpy pouty face, Shadow" I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Dude, knock it off. You think that the mean girls are gonna leave me alone just like that? The only way I guess is to stop being famous in school" Shadow said.

"Dude, is not about you being famous. The girls just like your muscular body" I corrected him.

"I gotta gain a few pounds or something or wear a sweater" Shadow sighs.

"It's not that, just ignore them" I said, "And remember, Shayanne loves you not just because you have a sexy muscular body. She loves your personality and for who you are"

"I know but those mean girls want her away from me. They have to understand that in their thick skulls" Shadow said.

"Sooner or later you'll find a way to reason with them" I said and left the Boys' locker room to get to the cafeteria.

When I got there, I saw it was soup, I bet its fish soup today. I took my bowl and spoon to get my bowl filled by the school chef. Then I took some bread and drink on the tray.

"Why can't you admit that you lost against me in basketball?" Daisy talking to Roy. This is gonna be good. Roy will always blush hard and go into a hot-head.

"Because I didn't lose!" Roy said.

"Guess you did your best to stand against me. Remember I'm a good acrobat" Daisy said, playing a little with his dreadlocks.

"Hmph! You're batty!" Roy scoffed.

"Uh, I'm not a bat, Roy" Daisy glared.

"I know because you have that batman symbol tattoo on your upper arm" Roy said.

"Oh, hehehe. That. But in that case I'm Batgirl" Daisy said.

"Whatever" Roy kept the same grumpy expression.

"You're so cute when you get grumpy. Anyways, see you around handsome" she winks at him.

I snickered at this and went to the table where Rosalina is sitting, "Hi Rosie" I said and sat down on the chair near the table.

"Hi Marikku. It was fun playing today with you and the others" she said.

"Yeah it was. You were good too" I replied and take a sip from the spoon.

"Mario. What do you think the right girl should be like?" Rosalina then asked.

"Well she should be kind, caring, supportive and goodhearted" I said.

"And that she won't try to use you for fame or try to cheat?" she said.

"Yes. Just for who I am. Love comes from the heart" I said, knowing how real love is actually. Amber had no love in her heart.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

I was heading home after school and I got to ask my parents if it's okay that I can go over to Mario's house ordering pizza. I know it has to have cheese on it. I went to the kitchen where mom and dad were having tea.

"Oh hello there Rosalina" Peach said to me.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. I have a question. Can I go over to Mario's house to have pizza with him?" I asked them.

"Yeah sure. And by the way are you two dating or what?" Peach asked me.

"No, just still friends" I blushed.

"Rosie. You don't need to be shy for a boy. Describe how he is" Peach asked.

"Well he's kind, pure hearted but mostly lonely" I said, "Anyways, I'll see you later"

"Have fun Rosie" My dad said.

Soon I arrived at Mario's house, knocking on the door and I waited patiently for answer. Then the door opens and there stood Mario. And of course, the Chihuahua fairy dog Candy.

"Hey, Rosie. Come on in. The sun is almost setting down soon" Mario said.

"Okay. Hi Candy" I petted Candy and he smiled cutely at me.

"Thanks" he nuzzled on my hand and I got inside.

"Alright shall we order now?" Pauline asked us near the phone.

"Heck yes. I'm gonna have pepperoni on mine" Mr. L said.

"Cheese pizza for me and Rosalina. Uhh…excuse me for a sec" Mario groaned and rushed downstairs since the sun has gone down. I heard him howl downstairs and he comes back up.

"Sorry about that" he chuckled nervously.

"It's okay. Now where was I? Oh, I'll just have a small mushroom pizza" Pauline said and then turns to Zoe.

"I think I'll have a Hawaiian" Zoe said.

"Alright and a Hawaiian. Okay, we'll wait" Pauline then finished the ordering and hung up, "In about 10 minutes they are done" she said.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Right after 10 minutes has passed, I quickly hide in my room from the pizza man coming towards the door. I could hear my mother talking and she paid for the pizzas. As soon as the delivery man left, Pauline called for me that it's okay to come downstairs.

I could smell the pizza in the air. I was able to control my animal instincts like last time and I head downstairs to have pizza. We opened each box and I saw my own cheese pizza, my favorite, "Mmmmmmmmm" I sniffed it.

"Mario, please behave like a human" Mom got disgusted by me smelling my pizza like a dog.

"Sorry" I chuckled.

"Smells delicious" Candy sniffed the pizza and took a bite. I was a bit worried that since he's a dog, I'm not sure if he'll have stomach problems. But he did told me that he's not actually mortal like us.

So I guess it was okay for him. I gave him a slice and he ate it. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. Rosalina was sitting next to me having her pizza. Sometimes I looked at her admiring her look. Man, why is my heart beating right now?

I never felt my heart beat like that when I dated Amber last year. Probably because it wasn't 'Love at First Sight' or something. Perhaps I was an idiot to understand what real love is. But I wonder if Rosalina feels the same.

"Hey Mario, can you hand me the Coca Cola?" Mr. L interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah sure" I handed him his Coca Cola and he takes it.

"Rosalina. How was your day in the town you first lived in?" Zoe asked her.

"It was quite amazing. The new house was a lot better than my old one in the Star Kingdom" Rosalina said.

"Cool. Did you have any friends there?" I heard Zoe ask her again.

"Well not so many friends. But I got you all now" Rosalina said.

"That is very kind of you to say" Mr. L said.

"Thanks. Uh…curious question. Are you three like….triplets or something?" she asked me and my siblings.

"Uh yeah. But Mario was born first of the siblings during birth" Pauline said.

"Wow. And who came last?" she asked.

"I did" Mr. L said. "So that makes me the little brother. But I don't mind that" he said.

"Oh okay. Well I better hope nobody confuses you with Bowser since he's also green haired" Rosalina joked.

"Yeah, I get that a lot from others in school" Mr. L chuckled, "But what I don't have is those two nasty clawed scars. Bowser has those on his chest"  
"Yikes, how did he get that?" she asked.

"That we don't know. But my guess is maybe he got scratched by a wild bear in the forest" I said.

"Ouch. But he's lucky to survive" Rosalina cringed.

"Yeah" I nodded.


	14. Love

**(Mario's POV)**

A while later after we finished pizza, I said 'Good Night' to Rosalina and she went back home. Mom and Zoe went to clean up in the kitchen; as much as I want to help but I can't due to my claws. So I went upstairs to go brush my teeth and head to my bedroom.

Candy was already in my bedroom having a chocolate bar. Again, I was a little worried about that. Dogs can't have chocolate because it's very toxic if they digest it. But I forgot that Candy is not mortal, he's immortal and can't die. Since he's….whatever he is. A God of Light? I have no idea.

"Enjoying the chocolate?" I asked Candy.

"Yeah. It is so tasty" Candy said, I just shrugged and removed my shirt, being shirtless again whenever I go to bed.

"Tomorrow is Friday, finally. But….my friends will probably find out about my werewolf secret on Saturday. I can't let that happen" I sigh and looked at the Moon near my window.

Then I saw Candy trying to comfort me by getting on my lap, "Don't worry. Try out something" he said.

"I don't know, Candy. I can't keep this a secret forever. Even if I did tell them the real truth, I don't know how they will react" I said.

"What? Like freak out?" Candy guessed, I nodded slowly and went to sleep with some tears in my eyes.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

I woke up early this morning to get ready for school and the council meeting. I just hope everything goes okay with Mario because I noticed he's a little worried about his friends finding out about his secret. But I will figure out something soon. I headed to the school council room and took my seat for the meeting to start. I also remembered giving the list of improvements to Shadow yesterday.

"Okay, down to business. This meeting of the Student Council is now in session. Shadow, how did we go in our data gathering mission with the Student Body?" Blayke asked him.

"Well, after talking to the Council Members and compiling their notes, it seems that it was a success" Shadow grinned.

"That's great! So, did you get a chance to compile the list yet?" Blayke asked.

"Sure did. I even put them in order of priority. The big Student issues that need to be resolved by the Council are: 1.) The cafeteria chairs are all grunted up and very uncomfortable" Shadow passed the list of things to Mr. L.

"2.) Most of the vending machines in school don't work and the one's that do need to be re-stocked" Mr. L said and passed it to Shayanne.

"3.) The basketball scoreboard doesn't work properly and might pose a danger to the students" she said and passed it down to me.

"4.) The hallways need a better polished floor" I said and passed the paper down to Blayke.

"Great work everyone, that's exactly what we needed. Now, onto the next order of business. How to raise the funds needed to fix these issues?" Blayke asked us, "Does anyone have ideas to make money?"

"I can bake chocolate chip cookies. Long time ago in elementary school, I was once a girl scout and everyone loved my mom's baked cookies. We made good money by selling cookies" I said.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Rosie. What do you think, Blayke?" Shayanne asked him.

"Sounds like a good idea. What's your idea?" Blayke asked her.

"Well, I could help Rosie baking, the more the better" Shayanne said.

"Thanks, Shay" I said, "That will give us two days to make hundreds of cookies to sell on Monday"

"One more thing, Blayke. We need someone to do the flyers to spread the news to everyone in the school" Shadow said.

"I can do that" Mr. L said.

"Alright then. But I also go spread flyers to everyone here" I said.

"Let's do the flyers" Blayke said.

We then got to the computer to make our flyers in style. I have to get the ingredients after school if I have any at home. But Shayanne could be some good help besides my mother. But I hope Shayanne doesn't suspect me and Mario. If that happens I just hope she can trust me and Mario about this.

Right after we made copies of the flyers, our mission is to hang up the flyers on the walls in every hallways of the school.

"Okay, that's plenty. You all know what to do, guys. I'll see you on Monday. Meeting adjourned" Blayke said.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

I was in the library doing my studies as usual. That was until Amber decided to bother me again. I was so not in the mood to see her slutty face.

"Hello there sexy Ex" Amber said. I just wanted to tear her apart if I could right now or maybe shove a poison mushroom into her mouth. But I have to focus on my studies.

"Leave him alone, traitor" Iggy walked up to Amber like a striking cobra. Yup, she's from Egypt. I have to admit, she kinda reminds me Cleopatra.

"Fine, I'll go" Amber makes a grumpy look on her face when Iggy told her off.

"You have broken his heart by betraying him and you should leave him alone!" Iggy said sternly.

"Whatever, Cleopatra!" Amber gave her the middle finger and leaves the library.

"Hmph, what a Drama Queen" Iggy shook her head in annoyance.

"Thanks Iggy" I said in a low voice yet smiled.

"No problem, Mario" Iggy said and then sat on the chair next to me, "So I heard you and Rosalina getting along for a few days"

"Yup. And, uh, Iggy? Promise to not tell anyone but I think my heart is getting crazy over her" I whispered to her.

"Oh, in other words you are in love with her?" Iggy asked.

"Uh I guess so. But….I'm just a little shy to tell her my feelings" I blushed. I saw Rosalina walking in the library, putting up some flyers on the walls of the library. She saw me and waves to me. I waved back and so did Iggy near me.

"Hi Mario. Hi Iggy" Rosalina said and continued to set up flyers.

"I better check what the flyers are" I go up to Rosalina and decided to have a closer look at the flyers.

"Mario, Shay and I are gonna make chocolate chip cookies to raise our funds" Rosalina held a flyer up at my face.

"After school?" I asked.

"Yes. We can go out tomorrow. Because of your you-know-what thingy" Rosalina said.

"Of course. You're right. I hope you make them tasty" I said.

* * *

 **(Blayke's POV)**

"Come on, Blayke. We talked about this before. Don't be shy" Shayanne telling me this three times. She's helping me to be a man to talk to Merlee.

"I'm such a sissy" I sighed.

"You are no sissy Blayke. Take a deep breath and pretend I'm her. Repeat after me, Merlee, will you go out with me?" Shayanne tells me to repeat after her.

"Merlee will you go out with me?" I repeated.

"Good. Now try that to Merlee if you meet her. Go get her tiger" Shayanne said with a trusty smile on her face.

"Okay then" I gulped a little.


	15. Secret Reveal

**(Blayke's POV)**

Okay, try to be a man, Blayke. Don't mess it up. Damn, I'm always so naïve. I spotted Merlee carrying some books in her arms and she didn't see me. Well here it goes, I walk up to her and clear my throat.

"Hi...um... Merlee" I stammered while trying to say hi properly.

"Hey, Blayke" she smiled at me. Her smile was so pretty.

"I was wondering Merlee if you want to go out with me" I said to her.

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Yeah like that" I chuckled.

"Um. Well I guess I can go out with you. We meet after school" Merlee said and gives me a hug with one arm since she's holding books in the other one.

"Uh, thanks" I blushed at her hugging me. She then walks away to get to class, "See you later" I waved to her.

* * *

 **(Shayanne's POV)**

Damn him again! He doesn't give up, does he? One of these days I hope he gets expelled from school. And whenever I kick his pervert ass, he doesn't fight back because I'm a girl. I always know that men don't have the guts to fight women.

"For the last time, moron. I'm not going out with you to the Halloween party in school" I glared at him. He's been asking me this over and over again during the beginning of October. The Halloween party is in a couple of days.

"Oh, but you look pretty hot when in a suit" Bowser made a large grin and tries to hold me.

"Get off me!" I knee him in the crotch to make him release me, "Have Fiona go with you, idiot" I scoffed and continued putting up flyers on the walls. I tried my best to ignore him but he is still following me. I know why he skipped class because he wants to harass me which is really starting to piss me off. I tried to tell Fiona but she accused me that she thinks I'm stealing Bowser from her. Damn her! She doesn't care about anything.

"Come on, babe. What does that emo boy have that I don't?" Bowser glared at me. Hmph, for a pervert he's brainless.

"One, he is nice. Two, he would never betray me. Three, he has a heart while you don't. Four, he is not and I mean NOT a pervert!" I raised my voice at each word. I am so tired of talking to Bowser, "Now get the hell away from me!"

He growled in anger and walks away.

* * *

 **(Shadow Mario's POV)**

That's my girl. I smirked at this when Bowser growls in defeat and walks away. I then decided to go talk to her. She saw me and I stop in front of her.

"Hi Nebula. I saw you telling Bowser off like hell. He does not deserve a date since he's just a backstabber" I said.

"Yeah. He never gives up. The next time he tries flirting with me I would just shove his glasses down his throat" Shayanne smirked.

"That would be funny but I don't want you to get suspended" I said.

"You're right" Shayanne agreed. "But now we have to finish setting up flyers" she said and gave me a small kiss on my cheek.

"Yup. Let's continue" I said.

"For a badass boy you're too cute" she smirked.

"Thanks" I said while blushing a little. Shayanne and I continued to set up flyers.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

As soon as the last class was over, the bell rings and I head to my locker to put all my books in there. Mario was there too; he seems a little tense about something. I wonder what it is. I held onto him in worry. He turns to me with a very worried look on his face.

"Ames, I can't keep this a secret anymore" he sighs, "Perhaps it's time that our friends know my secret tonight"

"What?! But Mario, you'll lose your friends" I said in concern.

"I don't have a choice, Rosie. They have to know this" he said and I closed my locker. He takes my hand and we walked outside. Zoe and Mr. L were standing near the tall tree waiting for Mario.

"Bro, are you okay?" Mr. L asked him..

"Mr. L. Zoe. It's time that we tell our friends about my secret tonight. I know this is a crazy idea but I can't keep this a secret forever" Mario said.

"Are you crazy?! We have to move away from the city!" Mr. L got shocked.

"I don't care!" Mario said angrily and frustrated.

"What's going on here?" Merlee walked up to us along with Blayke.

"It's a long story. I got a secret to tell you both and our friends" Mario got up. I could see he had a lot of tears on his cheeks.

"What secret?" Blayke asked.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

"I can't tell you" I tried to calm my tears down, "But I'll tell you when you all come to my house. Tell Shadow, Shayanne, Daisy, and Merlee to come too" I said.

"Okay. Promise" Blayke helped me up. Rosalina also helped me up too.

"Well uh see you later" Shayanne said and walks away with Blayke.

 **xxx**

A while later as I wait for the others to come, I looked at the window to see the sun nearly setting down.

"Mr. L, just stay calm. I know you don't like this, I don't like it either. But we can't keep this a secret forever" Zoe talking to him.

"But Zoe, I don't wanna move away again!" Mr. L said.

"You have a better idea?" Zoe asked but Mr. L stayed silent for a few seconds, "Then shut up"

Then I saw my friends come into the backyard and I headed downstairs to get ready for this. I pushed through the door and stood in front of them. Rosalina was also there too.

"Okay, remember when Amber cheated on me with Bowser at the Halloween party last year?" I asked them and they nodded, "Well…..right after I broke up with her. She revealed herself as a witch and…..gave me this curse" I said and closed my eyes.

"A witch?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, the curse is about to begin! ARRRRGH!" I held my head as I began transforming again. My friends were just too shocked to see what's happening.

"What is happening?!" Daisy screamed.

"Guys, stay calm! Whatever you do, don't freak out!" Rosalina said.

10 seconds later, the feeling of the transformation was done, "AAARRRROOOOO!" I howled out in pain from the transformation and fell on my knees, panting too hard.

"Oh, my god!" Merlee gasped.

"What just happened to him?" Shayanne gasped.

"I'm a werewolf, guys. Every night when the sun goes down, I transform into this" I whimpered in sadness, "That's why I didn't wanna tell you guys because you would freak out. But now you know my real secret"

I waited for them to freak out. But, they didn't freak out. I thought they would be scared of my hideous form. I looked at them and they all circle around me, getting down on their knees and hugged me.

"Oh Mario. If only we understand how much you have felt during this whole time. You didn't want to be seen as a monster" Shayanne said softly, getting a few tears in her eyes.

"That bitch Amber really did this to you? Why would she do that?" Daisy asked.

"To make me suffer and to make me lonely" I said to her.

"When I find her I'll shove her wand down her throat!" Daisy said in anger.

"Amber is a witch for real? I never believed it but does she cast dark magic?" Blayke asked me.

"Yes. She could turn you into anything. Like me a monster, a werewolf!" I said.

"Christ I know that. But what do we have to do to reverse it?" Blayke asked.

"Well, right when she turned me into a werewolf, she thought that she was the one to be my true love to break the curse. But when she kissed me, the curse wasn't broken and she got very pissed at why it didn't work" I explained.

"Then we must find the right one in time" Rosalina said, holding me in concern.

"Very well" I said and got up, "Well, I'm gonna be alone for a while. So now you know my real secret truth. But please, do not tell anyone about this" I said.

"Okay. We promise. That's what friends are made for" Shayanne said. I smiled and then ran into the deep forest.


	16. Cookies!

**(Mario's POV)**

I was running on all fours in the forest that night. I had finally told my friends about my real secret and they made a promise to not tell anyone. I was relieved that they didn't get scared. And of course, they now understood why I couldn't tell them.

While running on all fours really fast like a wolf, I found my old treehouse as I climbed up there. Usually I would hear the wolves howl every night. But then I thought about Rosalina if she has same feelings back at me since I think I'm in love in her after I secretly told Iggy.

"I have to admit. Rosalina is like the beauty of a rose flower" I said to myself.

Pretty soon I head back to my house to go to bed. I saw Zoe doing some fashion on Candy, "Zoe, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Giving Candy a makeover" Zoe said, brushing Candy's fur carefully between the wings, "Good dog Candy" She said and pets him.

"Thanks Zoe" Candy said.

"Here, bro" she tossed the….sandpaper nail file thingy to me and I caught it. Whatever this popsicle stick thingy is called that girls use to smooth their nails like a sandpaper.

"Thanks" I muttered and went to my bedroom. I got on my bed and started to smooth my claws with this nail file stick thingy. I filed them so they looked blank and rounded. But I remember if I cut the claws they will grow back. Man, I hate these claws. But I'm grateful that I don't have claws on my toes. Probably because I wear my brown sneakers.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

For the past 2 days of making chocolate chip cookies for the bake sale. Nebula was very helpful and I got to thank her for that. And of course, I also had a little help from Sequoya too. I gotta thank her for that too.

Well, now I gotta head to school and to get to the meeting of the Student Council.

I packed my backpack and got ready for school. It sure is a sunny day today as I heard the birds singing and butterflies in the air. And I'm really happy that Mario's friends understand his condition now. But I wonder if I feel something for him.

As I went inside the school building, I head to the Student Council meeting. Shayanne and Shadow already has the whole pack of baked cookies that Shayanne was saving and to make sure it stays safe. I got to my seat and Silver starts talking.

"Okay, everyone, we've got a busy day ahead, so we better get a move on. And as you can smell those delicious cookies that Shayanne and Shadow brought in. So give thanks to Rosalina for baking those cookies" Blayke said. The members gave a round of applause to me, "Now all we have to do is sell them. Shadow, could you please outline everyone's sale positions for us?" he asked him.

"Listen up, everyone! This is how it's gonna go down. We calculated the highest student traffic areas in the school and each of you has been assigned an area. The name of the game is to sell as many cookies as possible. Any questions?" Shadow said.

"Yes. Can I have a cookie, please? I can't resist the smell!" Mr. L said with excitement.

"L, stay focus! The cookies aren't for us. We're selling them to raise funds so we can fix things around the school. Remember?" Shayanne glared at him.

"Okay, okay. My bad. Sorry" Mr. L said.

"Now that's settled. Let's start selling some cookies" Silver said and then glanced at Mr. L with a glare, "And L, don't try to-….."

"I know, I know! I won't try to steal extra money again like last year" Mr. L said. Mario was right. L likes to steal things.

"Thanks for letting me help you Rosie" Shayanne said to me.

"Thanks. We made a good team baking them with Sequoya" I said.

"I just can't wait to taste them. Good job" Blayke said to me and I giggled, "Okay, guys. As soon as you sell the cookies, return back with the money" he said.

"Alright. Let's get started. I'll go with Shayanne since she helped me" I said, picking up a tray of cookies with a tag of the price of the cookies. The easiest student traffic is the lobby. So that's where we're going.

* * *

 **(Shayanne's POV)**

It's finally here! I can't wait to taste those yummy cookies that the Student Council is selling. I had 1 dollar in my pocket. That's the usual price of the cookies they are selling. Oh, there comes Mr. L and Blayke.

I could see L trying to eat a few cookies he carried on a tray but Blayke stops him.

"Not yet!" Blayke glared.

"My bad, again" Mr. L said.

"Hi guys" I go up to them holding out my dollar.

"Here you go Shayanne. Rosalina's special made cookie" Blayke took my dollar and gave me a cookie.

I then tasted the cookie, "Mmmmmm. So good. I love it!" I smiled at them.

"Thanks. But you should thank Rosalina too" Mr. L said.

"Okay. See you both around" I walked away while Blayke and Mr. L continued their duty.

* * *

 **(Daisy'w POV)**

"Don't get so excited, muscle boy. I know you're excited to have those cookies. So am I too" I smirked seductively at Roy.

"I know. I just need to have one!" Roy muttered.

"And I will have one as well" I said holding up a dollar when I saw Shadow Mario coming with a tray of cookies, "Hey, Shadow" I smirked at him.

"Hi Daisy. Hi Roy. Wanna try out the cookies? One dollar each" Shadow said. I held out my dollar and so did Roy.

"Still can't resist those cookies, big boy?" I chuckled at Roy being too stubborn sometimes.

"Yes. I like those cookies" He took a loud bite from the cookie he took.

"Careful, royw. You don't wanna get too fat by eating too much of the cookies" I said to him while having a cookie.

"She's right, Roy" Shadow teasing him with that sexy smirk on his face.

"Nobody will call me tubby! I will never get fat!" Roy began getting angry.

"Whatever you say, Roy. Ta-ta" Shadow chuckled and walks away to sell more cookies to the other students.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

Shayanne and I were at the lobby selling cookies to the students. So far it was like a fast pace at how many we sell and how much cash we got.

"Next time, Fiona. Try to keep an eye on your green-haired boyfriend. Because to me he's a pervert" Shayanne glared and snatched the dollar from Fiona and gave her the cookie.

"Whatever, Sarasa. Maybe next time, don't look so attractive towards my boyfriend" Fiona said to her in a snobby way.

"Excuse me?!" Shayanne glared at Fiona but Fiona already left me and Shayanne, "She's so rude and snobbish as always" Shayanne said to me.

"Don't listen to that brat, Shay. She's just not thinking straight" I said to her.

"Yup. Well at least our cookie business is going well right now" Shayanne said, giving another cookie to a student who paid.

"Yeah. I gotta say, this brings back memories when I was a Girl Scout kid. Everyone loved my mother's cookies" I said.

"I see. But your mother would be very proud of you for helping our school too" Shayanne smiled.

"I'll call her after we are done selling. And it was a pleasure for you to help me bake them then again" I said and smiled back. I then saw Mario coming at us. He looked at the cookies and takes a dollar out.

"Thanks girls" Mario took one cookie and tasted it, then ate it, "Mmm… delicious" Mario smiled.


	17. Darkness Energy

**(Blayke's POV)**

A while later after we did the bake sale, me and the members return to the meeting. Man, this money bag was heavy. So were the rest from my members of the council.

"Damn, it's so heavy" Shayanne said, putting down the money bag, "Amy and I counted. We got $750" she said.

"I got $690" Shadow Mario said.

"L and I got $800" I said.

"Good. Now we let our principal to take care of the money to pay the funds of the school" Shadow Mario said.

"Yes. But I wonder if we can have some of the money" Mr. L said.

"If we do, then we'll just save it for something else to fix the school stuff" I said, "Okay, everyone. You all did a great job today for selling cookies and making money. Shay, could you take the money to the principal?" I asked her.

"Yes sir!" Shayanne salutes like a soldier to me. She took the money bag and headed to the principal office to give him the money.

Meanwhile, me and the others in the school council then checked our list, "Okay, guys. The amount of money we got to fix the school is the vending machines and the cafeteria seats. But we need to make more money to for other things needed to be fixed for the school" I said.

"Okay. Which one?" Mr. L asked.

"The scoreboard in the gymnasium of course" I said, pointing at it on the text.

"And the hallway floors to be polished too" Shadow Mario said.

"Yes that too" I said, "But we'll see what happens next until the contractors come to fix things in the school"

The door opened and Shayanne came into the meeting, "Mission accomplished, Blayke. The principal will call the contractors to get things fixed in the school tonight" she said.

"Good job Shay. Okay, everyone. We all did a great job today. Meeting adjourned" I said.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

A while later after school was over, my siblings and I head back home. Man, those cookies that Rosalina baked were so damn good. I need to ask her how to make those, maybe one day. I hope I meet her again this noon if she isn't busy with anything.

Eh, I decide to go to her house. I told Mr. L and Zoe that I'm going to Rosalina's house. I only got an hour left before sunset. I can't let Rosalina's parents see me as a werewolf.

"All right. I can only be there a little while before I transform. Might be the moment I confess to her" I said to myself but a little too shy to tell her. Damn it! I'm such a sissy. Maybe I should wait when the time is right. I can't rush into things because I just met her for a week. I arrived at her house and knocked on the door. Then Rosalina's mother came and opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Mario. Rosalina's friend from school" I said.

"Greetings. Rosalina has told me all about you. The name's Peach" Rosalina's mother said.

"Pleasure to meet you" I said.

"Hi Mario" Rosalina was there waving to me.

"Hi Rosie. You did a pretty good job at school by selling those cookies" I said to her. She walked up to me and hugged me. Dang, her hugs were pretty warm. I like it, so I hugged back.

"Thank you so much Mario. Maybe you can bake with me one day" Rosalina said to me.

"Yeah. Say wanna come over to my house?" I asked her.

"Sure. Say mom, can I go over to Mario's house?" She asked her mother.

"Yes. But be back at 8pm" Peach said to her.

"Okay" Rosalina said as she goes to the door with me.

"Bye Mrs. Star" I said to her mother.

"Good bye Mario" Peach waved to me. We walked down the street holding hands. Soon we arrived at my house.

We head inside my house as I closed the door from behind.

"So Mario? What do you wanna do?" Rosalina asked me. I thought for a moment to think what to do until I came up with an answer.

"Um….perhaps head back to the haunted house to check on Melody if she's doing okay?" I said.

"Yes. Let's go there" Rosalina said and we go back outside to get to the haunted house through the forest. After passing through the forest, we arrived at the house and opened the door.

I looked at the window and saw the sun setting down. Damn, here we go again. I began transforming into my werewolf form and after that I caught my breath.

"Alright let's go" I said and we headed to the room where the Dark Gaia statue is. But as we opened the door, a bucket of water fell on me, "AAAAAH!" I screamed because the water was so cold!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard the ghost boys laugh.

"Grrrr! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" I threw the bucket at them, "Man, the water is so cold!" I complained and shook it off like a dog, only for my hair to get puffy. I heard Rosalina giggle. Even Melody floated down and laughed with Amy too.

"It wasn't that funny" I mumbled and used my claws to comb my hair to normal.

"Sorry" Rosalina giggled but it slows down, "It's just that you look so fluffy and cute. Sorry" she said.

I blushed in embarrassment and looked down. Then I walked up to the Dark Gaia statue to have a good look at it. At least Amber hasn't gotten it.

"Hmm. You said that Dark Gaia would have caused everything to get dark for good right?" I asked Melody.

"Yes but don't touch it" Melody said.

"Why? Nothing happened when you touched it" I said to her.

"That's because I'm not a living being. I'm a ghost" she said.

"Huh. Okay then" I rolled my eyes and I touched it. But it seemed like nothing happened, "See, nothing...Whoa!" I pointed at Melody but then my arm stretched like rubber, then back to normal, "What the hell?!"

"Mario, your arm stretched! How did you do that?" Rosalina said.

"I have no idea but that was weird" I said. Now that was creepy at how my arm stretched.

"There you are, Mario!" Candy came out of nowhere and flew down to me, "Mario, I sense that you touched the Dark Gaia statue. Which means you gained dark gaia energy powers"

"Uhh…is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Only half of the energy. But the good news is that it only works when its night time. I once remembered a mortal being touched the dark gaia energy it gave him pure darkness in his heart. But I sense that your heart is strong and pure" he said.

"That's a relief. But will it be gone when the curse is broken?" I asked Candy.

"Most likely. Now try to restore your arms normal length" He told me.

I took a deep breath and focused on shortening my arm. I saw my arm went normal, "That was easy. I better get used to this"

"Better learn how to control it Mario, depending how much time you have as a werewolf" Candy said.

"Yup. But I hope that Amber still does not come here to take it. If she makes day into permanent night with Dark Gaia I'll be doomed" I said.

"Mario, it will be alright" Rosalina held onto me. I looked into her jade colored eyes and softened.

"Thanks, Rosalina" I smiled at her; whenever she talks to me she always makes me happy.

"Let's look around the mansion. That would cheer you up" Rosalina said, dragging me gently to the door. Melody and Candy stayed behind in the room.


	18. The Future Predicted

**(Mario's POV)**

A while later after Rosalina and I walked around the haunted house, I was starting to feel better. But I'm still worried again that Amber might find a way to steal the Dark Gaia statue. Perhaps I should ask Isabelle tomorrow since she's a gypsy she can see future things through the crystal ball.

"Maybe I should talk to Isabelle about my future tomorrow" I said to Rosalina.

"Good point there. But she does not know your secret" Rosalina said to me.

"She might due to her fortune telling" I said.

"I see. So do you feel better?" she asked me.

"Yes. But we might not have much time. Let's go to Isabelle" I said and took her hand.

We arrived at Isabelle's house and I knocked the door, I hope she does not freak out. I wore my cloak to hide my claws, tail, and face. I don't want any of the neighbors to see me like this. Candy was also with us too but he's doing his act like a normal dog. Then the door opens and Isabelle stood there, she became startled when she saw me.

"Don't freak out, Isabelle. It's just Mario" Rosalina said.

"Oh my Ra, what happened to you?" Isabelle asked us.

"Long story. But we need your help" I said.

"Okay, come in" Isabelle allowed us in. We walked to her living room where a crystal ball was standing.

"This is Candy. He's not really a normal dog or anything. Long story" Rosalina said, "And he can talk"

"That's right" Candy spoke out.

"Heavens! Alright what do you want me to do?" Isabelle asked us.

"We want you to see what Amber is up to" I said to her.

"Amber? The girl who cheated on you? Okay then. Let's see what she's up to. Something you want to know why?" Isabelle said and gets to the crystal ball.

"Because she is the one who turned me into this thing I hate most of all" I replied.

"Is she? Well let's check" Isabelle began holding the crystal ball, it began to shine brightly and a figure began forming.

"I see Sierra and...She's holding an object. It's... The Dark GAIA STATUE!" Isabelle saw Amber holding the Dark Gaia statue through the crystal ball.

"Uh oh. What else do you see?" Rosalina asked.

"If Dark Gaia awakes, it will summon its dark monster creatures and create a dark shroud in the sky to darkness. That's what Sierra wants in the future" Isabelle explained, watching Amber in the crystal ball unleashing Dark Gaia. I could just stare in despair seeing Amber cackling evilly in the vision in the crystal ball, "And it will happen until the Halloween party at school. Which is one week" she said.

"Is there a way to stop Amber? She's a witch with dark magic" I asked her.

"Only a Warrior with white magic can stop someone with dark magic. Think about it, positive vs negative" Isabelle said, seeing a white figure but couldn't see the face in the crystal ball.

"Okay. That's relief" Rosalina said, holding my hand.

"I hope this Warrior might have the chance to defeat her" I said, "But who is the warrior?" I asked Isabelle.

"I can't quite make out who it is. But we'll find out in the future" Isabelle said.

"Okay. Thanks for telling us. Now we have to stop her in time" I said and am about to head out with Rosalina when Isabelle told us another word.

"Careful. Dark magic may cause death. Perhaps you should wait until its Halloween" Isabelle said.

"I guess you're right" I said sadly before leaving her house with Rosalina and Chip.

* * *

The whole way back I kept the same sad look again.

"Sonic, don't worry. We'll find a way to stop Amber. But I can't let my parents get suspicious. We'll talk to our friends tomorrow" Rosalina said.

"And exactly how are they gonna help us against a dark witch?" I asked.

"I-I-I don't know really. But we'll figure it out" Rosalina said, "We just have to try and tell our friends tomorrow. I'll try talking to the ones that are the members of Student Council. Tell Mr. L and Zoe right now"

"Okay. See you tomorrow Rosie" I gave her a hug.

"See you too, and good night. You too Chip" Rosalina said to me and Candy.

"Good night Rosalina" Candy said.

"Good night" I said to Rosalina before heading in to my house and I closed the door. My mother was standing in front of me on the stairs.

"Don't even say it, mom" I blushed and I know what my mom is thinking. She thinks that I have a crush on Rosalina.

"How was your night with Rosalina?" She simply asked me when she headed downstairs.

"Just fine. She really has strong concern for me" I said.

"Aww….she seems to like you, Mario" Candy said to me.

"Stop it, Candy. It's just been a week" I said with an annoyed groan.

"I'm just saying, Mario" Candy said.

"Whatever. Anyways, good night mom" I said to my mother.

Then I got upstairs to see my siblings talking. I decided to join them, "Hi guys" I said to them.

"What's up bro?" Mr. L asked me.

"Alright. But I need your help to make sure Amber doesn't get the Dark Gaia statue on the day of the Halloween party next week" I said.

"The statue thing that the ghost girl guards at her haunted house?" Zoe asked.

"Yes. And please be careful. She's very powerful" I said.

"Okay. I guess Halloween party is canceled. How do we not reveal that you are real?" Zoe wondered.

"I didn't say Halloween party is canceled. What I meant is try and be very cautious" I said.

"Okay. I just want the curse to be broken before that happens. Say how was your time with Rosalina now?" Zoe asked me.

"She, Candy and I went to Isabelle and she said only a Warrior with white magic can stop Amber" I said.

"And who is the Warrior?" she asked.

"I don't know. The picture in the crystal ball was like fog this time. But she might help me" I said.

"So how long are you gonna confess your feelings to Rosalina?" Mr. L asked me.

"For the last time! Me and Rosalina are just friends!" I growled lowly to my annoying brother.

"Yeah. Right" Mr. L smirked at me. I blushed and my left eye twitched lightly.

"Shut up" I muttered and went to my room.

I changed into my red pajama pants and remained shirtless again. I went to my bed and laid down, turning on the TV and changing channels to find a good movie to watch. Then I found the movie: Super Mario bros . I find this movie hilarious often.


	19. Warning the Others

**(Rosalina's POV)**

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, had breakfast, and heading to school for the meeting of Student Council. Let's see if the contractors fixed up things in the school.

I arrived at school and went inside. I was a little early today and the meeting will begin in 3 minutes. I went in the class meeting and my friends of the council were already there.

"Glad you could make it, Rosie" Shayanne said.

"Yeah thanks" I said as Shayanne got to her seat.

"Good morning everyone, the Council meeting is now in session. I have some great news! Last night the contractors came in and revamped the Cafeteria. Now it has comfortable seats, clean tables, and all the vending machines have been fixed and are full of tasty snacks and candies. Shadow, do we have any feedback from the students yet?" Blayke asked.

"Sure do! While it's still early days, initial buzz around Star High is that the Student Council are all legends. The students are loving the new Cafeteria, especially with comfy seats. Support for the Council has never been higher" Shadow Mario said.

"That's totally awesome! Well, I guess we'd better keep up the good work then. So what's the next item which needs our attention?" Blayke asked.

"That would be the Basketball scoreboard. Apparently, it's in bad shape and possibly bordering on the dangerous. And of course, the hallway floors needs to be polished. Students have been complaining about the squeaky shoes being loud and noisy in the halls" Shadow Mario said.

"Well, we should start planning our next Fundraiser to raise money so that we can fix up the Basketball Scoreboard and the hallway floors. We'll stick with what worked so well last time.

So, it'll be another Bake Sale, we'll advertise using the flyers again and with a little luck it'll be a huge success. Is there anything anyone thinks we should change this time around?" Blayke asked us and Shayanne raised her hand, "Yes, Shay?"

"Considering we completely sold out of cookies at the last Bake Sale, I suggest we increase the quantity, so that we can raise even more funds. Additionally, we should probably change the type of cookies, so that students don't become bored" Shayanne said.

"Any suggestions on new ingredients?" I asked them.

"Well we could instead of cookies do cupcakes with berries" Shayanne said.

"Or maybe we could do a new type of bread" Mr. L said.

"I got it! What if we did Halloween cookies?" Shadow Mario said.

"Good idea. We'll make them Ghost like" Mr. L said.

"Yes. But no zombie cookies please" Shayanne shuddered.

"What's wrong with zombies, Shay?" I asked her curiously.

"I have a phobia of zombies. They are so frightening, disgusting, bloody and gross" Shayanne told me.

"Oh okay. I really despise Dawn of the Dead" I said.

"All right, Halloween cookies it is. So….next on the agenda is flyers" Blayke said.

"Yes. Let's make new flyers this week" Shadow gets to the computer to design a Halloween party flyer. He opened Photoshop and puts a Jack O' Lantern on the flyer page that he wrote earlier. He also added pictures of the snacks that comes with the party.

"So another Bake Sale like last time?" I asked Blayke.

"Yup. You'll have 2 days to make more cookies" Blayke said.

"I can do that with some help like last time" I said.

"I can help you" Shayanne said and goes up to me.

"Sure" I said and gave thumbs up. At the same time I have to tell them about Amber, "Guys, I also need to tell you something important"

"Is it Mario's condition again?" Shadow Mario asked. I shook my head 'no' to his question.

After explaining everything to my friends, they were stunned. I noticed Shayanne looking angry.

"When I get my hands on Amber I'll kick her straight to Hell" she growled lowly.

"Why don't we just stop Amber right now?" Shadow Mario said.

"That's a bad idea, Shadow. She's too powerful and dangerous. If we stop her now, there's still a chance that she can make that happen in the near future. We can't stop time and space" I said.

"Then we have to plot to take her staff away from her and take the Dark Gaia statue away from her if she gets her hands on it" Shadow Mario said.

"That's the tricky part, Shadow. The Dark Gaia statue is in the abandoned mansion deep in the forest. I'll tell you more info tomorrow, guys. Right now we gotta get to class" I said.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Okay Mario stay calm, no need to worry when the white Warrior will save my life from being cursed forever. But I don't know who the white Witch is.

I head to the Boys' gym locker room to get changed for gym class. I sure hope Bowser is not trying to sneak in the Girls' gym locker room to spy on the girls getting undressed. That stupid pervert just doesn't know when to stop reading those Playboy magazines. It makes me sick!

I opened my locker and changed to my gym clothes. Then I took my water bottle that was next to my old spice odor blocker.

"WHY YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP OF A PERVERT!" I heard Roy yelling, "IF I SEE YOU SPYING IN THE GIRLS' CHANGING ROOM AGAIN I'LL SHOVE THAT DAMN SUNGLASSES RIGHT UP YOUR ASS!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill out, Roy. I wasn't spying, I was just making sure the girls are okay" Bowser making up an excuse. Keep it up, pervert. Because sooner or later, those girls are so gonna be very pissed off with you.

"I AM SERIOUS BOWSER!" Roy shakes him violently and throws him to the floor, "Consider that a warning!" Roy snarled.

"OW! My ass!" Bowser groaned and got up.

Roy walked up to me and chuckled, "Now that was a whooping ass kick" I said to him.

"Yup. He's gonna get it if he spies on Daisy" Roy said.

"You concern about her most?" I asked.

"Well...she might be seductive but I do care for her a lot" Roy said.

"Ah, so you do have a crush on her?" I smirked slyly.

"No, as a friend!" He blushed very much.

"We'll see. But now get prepared for class now" I said and head to the other students who waited for us.

* * *

 **(Shayanne's POV)**

I was the first girl to head into the gymnasium than the girls. Why I'm always quick is because I don't put on make-up to look pretty or stand around and talk to my friends for more than 5 minutes. I've seen other mean girls do that and they take forever to get to gym on time. That's why I'm always quick to get changed for gym class.

Merlee and Rosalina are a bit quick as usual but Daisy is sometimes last because usually she has a hard time choosing which gym outfit to wear.

"Don't worry about the scoreboard, Blayke. I'm sure it's not gonna fall on us" I said to my best friend.

"But still. We need to make more money to fix the scoreboard. The Halloween party is in less than one week and the party always starts in the gymnasium" Blayke said.

"Okay. But Mario needs to have his curse broken too. The students will realize it's not a costume" I whispered to Blayke.

"He'll find a way to break the curse, hopefully" he whispered back to me.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

The coach blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. We all stopped talking and listened to what the coach is gonna say.

"BOYS AND GIRLS! WE WILL BE DOING ROPE CLIMBING!" he said. He then drags the ropes hanging on the ceiling, "Remember, when you come to the top you slowly climb down again. If you lose your grip don't worry. We got thick mattresses" the Coach said, "Ladies will go first!"

"I'll go first" I reached my hand up and began climbing up the rope. I climbed all the way up to the top of the rope and climbed down carefully.

"Very good, Miss Star. You're up, Miss Sarasa!" the coach said.

"Okay" Shayanne goes up and climbed up the rope. Man she's really good at climbing up, I guess. But then she almost lost her grip on the rope but caught it again. She climbs back up to the top and then she glides down on the rope carefully to not get a rope burn.


	20. Bowser

**(Rosalina's POV)**

A while later after the boys had their turn for rope climbing and that class was over. The boys head to their locker room while we girls head to the girls' locker room.

"That was damn funny for that green pervert to fall on his ass" Daisy chuckled with Shayanne.

"Hell yeah. That got me in a good mood" Shayanne chuckled, "I hope that happens again. Because it-…." She stopped talking and seemed a bit tensed up.

"What's wrong, Shay?" Merlee asked.

"I smell something familiar" Shayanne sniffs something in the air.

* * *

 **(Shayanne's POV)**

Damn it! It's him again. I know he's in here where he's not supposed to be. I followed someone's cologne scent which leads me to shower room. I hear quiet breathing and I knew where he's hiding. I opened the shower curtains.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Oh, my god!" Rosalina gasped.

"You have got to be kidding" Merlee growled.

"Uhh…Hello, ladies" it was Bowser, "Uh…..I seem to go in the wrong shower room. Silly me" he stuttered nervously.

My left eye twitched lightly, feeling my anger rising up in any second. Bowser noticed my glare. Oh, yes. He's so gonna get it for sneaking into the girls' locker room again. He never learns.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

Uh oh! This is gonna get ugly. Me and the girls back away nervously from what Shayanne is about to do. I saw her left eye twitching lightly.

"Now, now, Shay. I was just in the wrong shower room" Bowser stuttered in fear.

"3, 2, 1" Daisy counts down with a smirk.

 _ ***SLAP***_

"YEOOOWWWW!" Bowser screamed in pain from the slap.

"I'VE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SNEAKING IN THE GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM AGAIN!" Shayanne bursts in rage.

"No no no!" Bowser was grabbed by Shayanne and she glares coldly in his face.

"What's going on in here?!" the coach walks in the shower room, "Miss Sarasa?! What are you doing?!"

"Coach sir, I caught Bowser sneaking into the girls' locker room again" she said and pushed Bowser towards the coach.

"You are going to the principal Mister!" The Coach said and grabs Bowser's wrist. When they left, I went to take a shower with the others.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Right after I had a shower, I dried myself up and got dressed. The bell rings and I head to the cafeteria.

When I arrived, I took my tray and today they served turkey schnitzel for lunch. I took my drink and went to get my meal. While getting my meal from the chef, I heard Rosalina and the other girls talking.

"That was badass, Shay. You sure kicked Bowser's ass today" Daisy said.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure he'll get expelled. And now we might not get bothered again" Shayanne said.

I got to their table to ask if I could join them, "Mind if I sit here?" I asked them.

"Yeah go ahead" Rosalina said and I placed my tray next to hers as I sat down.

"Scourge bothering you again?" I asked.

"Yup. He is obsessed with seeing girls showering. Now I hope he gets expelled" Rosalina said. The boys came and sat with us too.

"What did I miss, guys?" Mr. L asked.

"Bowser got sent to the office for sneaking into the girls' locker room again" Zoe said.

"I can't believe that he just wanna see you in the shower. Sheesh!" Mr. L said with disgust.

"Yeah. I gave him a warning but I guess he never learns" Roy said.

"But we have Shayanne to thank for. She was able to smell Bowser's cologne scent. That was very smart" Merlee said.

"Thank you Merlee. I can tell Mario uses old spice odor blocker. He has no smell of odor" Shayanne said.

"Yup. I brought old spice odor blocker due to the crazy commercials with Terry Crews" I said, chuckling.

A while later after the last bell rings, I head outside to find Shadow Mario and Blayke. During last class they wanted to see the haunted house tonight with me. Roy was too scared to come because he's not used to haunted things.

"Hey, Mario" Luna came out of nowhere. I guess she got out of school earlier than me.

"Hey bud" I bro-fist with her.

"How's it going?" She asked me.

"Doing fine. But Amber wants the Dark Gaia statue. We have to get to the haunted house before she gets there. If she gets it my curse will be permanent" I said.

"But Mario, you told me that if you touch it, it will do something terrible. Only the Ghost Girl can touch it and nothing happens to her" Luna said.

"I know. It has to be protected" I said.

"I wish I could come with you but my parents said that I have to focus on my science project. Sorry, bud" he said.

"It's okay. Right now I'm looking for Blayke and Shadow Mario. They want to see the mansion" I said.

"Alright. See you later buddy" Luna high-fives with me again.

I sure hope Rosalina will be all right with the girls helping her make more cookies at her house. I found my brother and sister talking to each other near the tall tree. I walked up to them and asked if Zoe has my cloak, "Zoe, do you have my cloak?"

"Yes, bro. Here" she hands me the cloak and I hand her my school backpack, "Thanks. Well, I'm gonna find Shadow and Blayke. Spooky time adventure tonight at the haunted house"

A while later of searching, I found Blayke and Shadow at their houses.

"Are you two prepared for this?" I asked them.

"Yeah. I ain't afraid of ghosts" Blayke said.

"We'll see. Because these two ghost boys like to scare their victims and to take a picture" I chuckled.

"Uh okay" Blayke gulped nervously.

"Let's go shall we?" Shadow said, walking after me and Blayke.

Later, we arrived at the mansion, "Alright guys get ready" I said to them and slowly opened the door. Blayke and Shadow followed me inside and creaking noises was heard.

"Are you sure these ghosts are real?" Shadow asked.

"Yes they are" I said. Then we came into the main room to see if the ghosts are there. Shadow, Blayke, and I looked around until we heard a locker fly in the air.

"Don't even think about it, pranksters! I know you're there!" I yelled.

"Okay, I'm starting to freak out a little. This-…AAHH!" Blayke screamed and stumbles against the wall, "GHOSTS!"

I had enough of these two ghosts scaring people, "That's enough you two!" I yelled at them.

"HOHHOOOO!" They took a picture of Blayke.

"They took a picture of me!" Blayke gasped and got up.

"Yup, they always do that to scare people. Which is starting to annoy me since the last time I came here" I crossed my arms in annoyance. I looked at the window and saw the sun already setting down. I groaned from feeling the transformation inside me.

* * *

 **(Shadow Mario's POV)**

Mario was right. These two ghosts look real. But I wasn't this scared. Reminds me of the movie Casper. Oh, crap. Mario fell on his knees, groaning. I realized that he's gonna transform into a werewolf again.

His hair turned dark red with white tips, grew sharp teeth and claws, even getting light red skin as well. Even a dark red wolf tail too. He then got up with a groan.

"Mario. You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said and noticed Blayke looking at his tail, "Stop looking at my tail, Blayke"

"Sorry mate" Blayke smiled sheepishly.

"No matter. But now let's go see Melody" Mario said, walking to her room.

"The ghost girl?" Blayke asked.

"Yes" Mario nodded. We headed to Melody's room where she was looking at some pictures.


	21. I'm in Love ?

**(Blayke's POV)**

Oh, my god! A real ghost girl?! Okay, okay! Just calm down, Blayke. No reason to panic. But that's when these two ghosts scared the hell out of me when they turned on the very old gramophone record player. The song played 'Figaro/Largo Al Factotum'. It was a very Old Italian opera song.

"Will you stop trying to scare me?!" I yelled at the ghosts. The two ghosts flew away. Melody then turned her attention to me and my two friends.

"So that's your two closest friends?" Melody asked Mario.

"Yup. This is Shadow Mario and Blayke" Mario said and walks up to the record player to turn it off. Though I did like the opera song but these two ghosts were really annoying.

"Pleasure to see you both. I'm Melody Pianissima" Melody said.

"So you are the keeper of the Gaia statues?" I asked her.

"Yup. You know Candy is Light Gaia don't you?" Melody asked.

"Uhh….no" I said.

"Hey, Mario!" a strange flying…..Chihuahua fairy dog flew through the open window. What?! It can talk?!

"Uhhh…..is it just me or did that dog talk?" Shadow got stunned.

"Hi, I'm Candy! Huh? What's wrong?" Candy flew right in front of my face.

"Uhh…..It's just I've never seen a dog who can talk" I said.

"Dogs can't talk" Shadow said.

"I can, because I'm no dog. I'm a Gaia" Candy said.

"I see. If you're the Light Gaia, what does Dark Gaia look like?" I asked.

"He looks like me but has a different color and his tail glows. His true form is gigantic" Candy said.

"Jeez. And he might bring darkness like hell?" I guessed.

"Yes. Like I told Mario and Rosalina. If Amber gets the Dark Gaia statue we'll all be doomed and Mario will be turned into a werewolf if the dark shroud covers the daylight sky" Melody said.

"But that's not all. Dark Gaia will send out dark monstrous creatures to harm mortal beings" Candy said.

"Damn it! That means in other words...let's protect it at all cost" I said.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

"I guess we have to find the white Witch and find out what she can do to keep Amber from making Dark Gaia appear" I said.

"Should we ask Isabelle?" Shadow said.

"Yes. But we need to find out who the white Witch is" I said.

"Then let's try again. Let's go, guys" Shadow said.

"Chip, stay safe at my house. And Melody, please make sure Amber doesn't get the Dark Gaia statue. It will happen during the day of Halloween" I told her.

"Okay. I'll try" Melody said before we left.

We headed back at Isabelle's house and we knocked on her door waiting for answer. I had my cloak on to cover my werewolf form so that the neighbors won't notice me. Then the door opened and Isabelle stood there and she saw Shadow and Blayke too.

"Hi guys. What is it?" Isabelle asked.

"Remember what you said about the white witch. I need to know about her more" I said.

"Very well, come on in guys" she said.

After Isabelle brought us to her living room, she brought out her crystal ball.

"Alright boys. I'll try my best" Isabelle said and held her hands around the crystal ball and smoke appeared in it. We then saw the silhouette figure again, apparently the white witch.

"She's there with you, and she's using her magic to fight Amber and she will use a spell to seal Dark Gaia back. But I can't see her face" Isabelle said.

"Damn it. Well, at least the good witch will try and stop Amber in the future" I said.

"Yes. Now let's hope that we all be safe" Blayke said and sighs in relief.

"And remember, guys. Amber will release Dark Gaia near the school" Isabelle said.

"Okay Isabelle, good bye" I said before we left.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

The girls and I are at my house baking more cookies. This time in a Halloween cookie style so that we can raise more funds to get the scoreboard fixed in the gymnasium and the hallway floors polished. Cream was a little faster than me to put the cookies in a plastic container box.

"Wow. You sure are fast" I said to her.

"Thanks. I know that Yoshi likes to eat raspberries" Sequoya said.

"Does he?" I asked her.

"Yes. He even ate the whole basket raspberries once" Sequoya said with a giggle.

"Wow. That must have been funny" I said.

"Looks like we got plenty of cookies to sell tomorrow, Rosie" Shayanne said.

"Yes. And do you have the idea of us being in costumes?" I asked her.

"I've been thinking that Shadow and I dress up as vampires" she said.

"Cool. I was thinking of dressing up as a werewolf" I said.

"But what about Mario? He's a real werewolf and you are not. Everyone will realize he's a monster" Sequoya said worried.

"Sequoya, he doesn't have a wolf face. He still has a bit of his human look. No hind legs, no snout, and no fur on his body" I said.

"Okay. But at least mom does not know about his secret" Sequoya said.

"Good. It's only between us. But we need to stop Amber sooner or later" I said.

"We'll find out who the white witch is soon, ladies" Daisy said, "Anyways, I think we got enough cookies to sell for tomorrow. Let's all get a good night sleep" she said.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help, girls" I said to my friends.

"No worries. See yah" Shayanne said.

"Good night Rosie" Daisy said.

"Bye Miss Rosalina" Sequoya said.

"Good night, Rosie" Merlee said.

"Good night girls" I said before they left. I then headed upstairs to brush my teeth. My parents were not home yet but I know they'll be back somewhere at 10:00pm.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

"Don't worry, wolf boy. It's just 4 days left until the Halloween party. Look on the bright side, tomorrow is bake sale and I know how excited you are to have those cookies" Blayke said, brushing my wolf tail. Me and my two pals are in my bedroom doing boy things. Blayke wanted to brush my tail. Sometimes I wonder how many times he brushed his long hair.

"Tomorrow I hope the white Witch will stop Amber and my true love might help me getting my life back" I said, not wanting to complain about the tail brushing.

"It won't happen tomorrow, Mario. Isabelle said that the white witch will stop Amber during the Halloween party" Shadow said.

"Fine. But I can't be at the Halloween party" I said with a sad sigh.

"Easy there. It will be okay" Blayke said.

"Sonic, do you have feelings for Rosie?" Shadow asked me.

"Uhh…maybe" I blushed hard.

"Admit it. You do, I've seen how you look at her" He said to me.

"Well… She's kind, understanding and caring. That's what I like about her" I said.

"Aww…..Mario is in love" Blayke said with a goofy love sigh. I blushed and whack my tail in his face.

"Ow! Dude, I'm just saying you that you really do care for her. It's okay to be shy around her" Blayke said, continuing to brush my wolf tail.

"I'm not shy, Blayke. It's just that I don't know if she has feelings for me. As much as I want this damn curse to be broken, I can't just rush in and kiss her now" I said.

"Just tell her when the moment is right. Like Shayanne told me, love comes from the heart" Shadow said.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"When the moment is right, you tell her your feelings for her and she might tell hers" Shadow repeated. I then thought for a moment, do I really have feelings for Rosalina still?

"Tomorrow after school, spend some time with her in the forest. Get to know her and she might like you" Blayke said.

"It's worth a try. Well I think it's time we go to sleep" I said with a yawn.

"Yup. Blayke and I gotta get up early for the council meeting" Shadow said.

"By the way, your wolf tail feels so soft and fluffy" Blayke smirked at me.

"Hmph, thanks" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Also see you tomorrow bud" Blayke said before leaving with Shadow.

"Bye Mario" Shadow said to me.

"Bye guys" I said to them before going to brush my teeth.


	22. Cookies! Again

**(Mario's POV)**

The sunlight beamed through my window, making me groan sluggishly as I woke up. I'm back as a human again. I yawned out loud and stretched my limbs. I see Candy sleeping near the left side of my bed. He looks so cute, "Awww… Candy" I said and pet his head. He then woke up stretching himself and yawning. His wings spread out too.

"Morning Mario" He said tiredly, "Well, time for breakfast" he said and flies downstairs. I chuckled and shook my head. Candy really loves all the food he can eat. I got dressed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast with the family. Candy had his food in a bowl.

"How's the night, bro?" Zoe asked me.

"Just fine. But had dreams about Rosalina and I" I shrugged.

"Awwwww…. You like her" Zoe awed.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and ignored my sister's joke, "Ha ha, very funny sis"

"No I mean it. I have noticed how much you talk about her" Zoe said.

"Mmhmm" I ignored her.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

I had Shayanne and Shadow to help me carry the boxes of Halloween cookies to school. We arrived and went inside the school. Heading to the council meeting. Silver was already there and he helped us with the boxes.

"Okay guys this is like last time. We go around the school and give the students cookies. But if we can we save some for the Halloween party" Shayanne said.

"Yes. We need to have some for the party. And if there was a way to have Mario come" I sigh in disappointment while waiting for Mr. L to show up.

"Amy, I know how you feel for him" Shayanne said to me in concern.

Mr. L walks in the room to get the meeting started, "Oh, boy. I smell those cookies" he said.

"L" Shayanne getting serious with him like last time.

"Okay. Sheesh, it's just they smell so good" he said and folds his arms.

We all got in our seats at the table for the meeting to start.

"We've got a busy day ahead of us, Team! But this time, we do know what to expect, so we're far better prepared. On that note, the meeting is now in session. Once again, Rosalina and her pals have come up with the goods. They've baked almost twice as many cookies this time around, so with a little luck we won't sell out. Shadow, what are we doing with the sale positions?" Blayke said.

"Okay, listen up people! Looking at the student movements from the last fundraiser, we've improved the positioning of the Cookie re-stocking points. Once again each of you has been assigned a specific area. You know the deal. Sell as many cookies as possible" Shadow said.

"Get prepared everyone! We got selling again. Shayanne will go to the east part of the school. L will go to the north part. Rosalina will go to the south part. Shadow and I will go to the west part" Blayke said.

"Let's rock 'n roll, guys!" Mr. L said.

* * *

 **(Roy's POV)**

Damn it! I can't seem to ignore Daisy's seductive mouth again! I know she's teasing me but sometimes I get a little annoyed. Well, that's what I like about her.

"Say Roy. Wanna spend time with me at home after school?" She asked me seductively, "Imagine us, together. My, I wonder what that would be like, don't you?"

I blushed so hard I felt myself sweating on my face, "I'd rather stay home alone watching wrestling match on TV than with you!" I said but she chuckled at my reaction.

"I'm kidding, Roy. Sometimes I think you should hang out with me. I mean, you're always at home doing nothing. You should at least try to hang out with someone to turn your frown upside down" she smirked at me.

"Fine. You can come with me after school. But don't try anything funny" I said. Then my nose got the scent of cookies, "You smell that?" I asked Daisy.

"Yup. Its Halloween cookies" She said.

"Hi guys. Wanna buy Halloween cookies?" It was Mr. L holding a tray of cookies.

"Sure" I took out $5.00 to pay for the cookies. Daisy did so too and then Mr. L gave us the cookies.

* * *

 **(Shayanne's POV)**

I haven't seen him around for like 2 months. Unlike Bowser he's always trying to show off at beating Shadow in skateboarding but Shadow always win.

"For the last time, Koops. I'm not Creepy" I growled lowly.

"Oh, come on Sarasa. He's just saying the truth" his girlfriend Koopie said.

"Whatever. Do you want to buy cookies?" I scoffed.

"Yes" Koops handed me a dollar and paid me. But when I was about to put the dollar back he pulled the dollar back with a string.

"Koops, the dollar!" I said angrily. He then unhooks the dollar and gave it to me with a chuckle, having his cookie.

Koopie paid for her cookies as well, "Nice one, Koops"

"Thanks, babe" Koops smirked at his girlfriend.

"One of these days I'm gonna kick your ass" I glared at him and his girlfriend Koopie Koo. Then I left them to continue the sale of cookies. Just hope no bully appears.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

A while later after selling cookies and making a huge amount of money, me and the members head back to the council room. We also had a few cookies left to save for the Halloween party.

"I'm proud of you all. You did a very good job on selling those cookies again. Now we just need give the money to the principal to get things fixed for the school. Shay, you know what to do" Blayke said and hands the money inside the envelope to her.

"Yes I do" Shayanne nodded and takes the envelope to get to the principal.

Meanwhile I thought about Mario's condition, I'm really still concern about him. Hmm….Perhaps I might know what to give him to cheer him up. Then I decided to go to the next class after the school council meeting today. That could give me ideas of what I can give to Mario.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

A while later after the last bell rings, I went to my locker to put my books away. I was thinking about spending some time with Rosalina again in the forest tonight. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Rosalina there.

"Hi Marikku" She said sweetly. Then I decided to ask her.

"Hi Rosie. Say wanna go to the lake at the forest tonight?" I asked her.

"Sure thing. I'm gonna get a surprise for you there, you'll see" She said.

"A surprise? Interesting" I smiled a little.

"What time shall we meet?" Rosalina asked me.

"Same as always when the sun goes down around 5pm" I said.

"Okay. I'll be there" Rosalina said and hugged me again. I hugged back and got a little red in the face due to liking the hug.

"Okay good. See you there Rosie" I said. Rosalina then leaves to get back home for preparations. I closed my locker, took my backpack and walked outside of the school.

I arrived at my house with Zoe and Mr. L. We went inside and I closed the door behind me.

"Okay Mario, are you ready for this date?" Zoe asked me.

"It's not a date, Zoe. It's just a hangout like last time" I said.

"Okay, okay. It's just that I want my normal brother back" Zoe said.

"I understand. I can't just tell her my feelings like that. She must return her feelings too" I said.

"Also, are you two gonna be at the treehouse?" she asked.

"Maybe. But I'm gonna take her to the meadow place where there's fireflies glowing around like stars. Like that movie The Good Dinosaur from last year" I said.

"Awww… cute" Zoe awed.

"Well. Have a good time there Mario and be a nice guy on her" Mr. L said.

"I always am" I said. I head to the back door and saw Rosalina outside.

"Ready to go?" She asked me cheerfully.

"Yes I am, Rosie" I smiled.

We both headed into the forest before anyone saw me and I had my hoodie on. I saw the sun setting down and I felt myself transforming. Rosalina stands back while I tremble a bit. I was able to ignore the pain on my teeth, fingers, and ears.

"Alright that's over" I said to myself. I then turned to the high grass field, "Rosie, I wanna show you something" I took her hand, she look at the field curiously.

"What is it?" She wondered.

"Just walk into it" I told her. She began walking into the grass and when she touches the grass with her blue dress, fireflies came out of there glowing greenish yellow.

"Whoa….It's beautiful" She began spinning around making more fireflies appear. I soon joined and when I touched the grass the fireflies came out. I looked at Rosalina, she looked so beautiful in that shine.


	23. Bracelet

**(Rosalina's POV)**

Never in my entire life have I ever seen this so beautiful. Fireflies glowing around the grass field like stars. It was so pretty. I continued to go around in circles with Mario as the fireflies flew around us both.

"It's so beautiful, Mario" I said cheerfully and giggling at the same time.

Mario chuckled and extends his arms to make a whole swarm of fireflies appear from the grass, "Even more" he said to me.

"Awwww…. Mario. You are so cute" I said. Mario blushed at being called cute.

Then we decided to have a jog together in the meadow, I ran alongside Mario who adjusted his speed to let me keep up with him. When we ran we always kept an eye on where we were running. Mario was sometimes running on all fours but I just jogged on two. Pretty soon we stopped to catch our breath but it was fun to see Mario running on all fours. We came to the lake and looked down to see our reflection in the water.

"Mario, I really wish I could see your real you on the reflection, no offense" I said to him.

"I know. But you are beautiful as you are" Mario said to me.

"Thanks" I smiled cutely at him, "Oh, here's something that I made for you" I held out a seashell bracelet and showed it to Sonic.

"Whoa, seashell bracelet?" he said.

"Yeah. This is a bracelet I made to protect you from the water" I said.

"Wow. And you made it for me?" he asked and I nodded.

"If you wear it, it will bring you good luck" I said.

He takes the bracelet and puts it on his left wrist. It fits his arm well, "Thanks Ames. I appreciate it" He said.

"Well I got my swimsuit with me if you wanna swim. It's okay if not" I said.

"Um….perhaps I'll wait when I'm human. I'm still working on getting over my aqua-phobia. But I also have a pool in my backyard" he said.

"Okay then. But I hope you like the bracelet" I said, leaning onto him. I then felt his hand placed on my shoulder as we looked at the moon together.

"I love the bracelet, Rosie" he smiled at me.

I smiled back and looked at the moon. I decide to howl with him at the full moon. Even though I'm not a werewolf but I don't care. I wanted to enjoy the night with Mario.

"ARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario howled very loudly.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I tried my best howl.

We both howled at the same time at the full moon. We then heard a distant wolf howl, miles away from us.

"Good one Rosie. You almost howl like me" Mario said.

"Thanks" I giggled. Soon we decide to head to the treehouse.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Now we two got inside of the treehouse, we got to the couch to take a break.

"Say, Mario. I was thinking if you come to the Halloween party. I know you're gonna say 'no' but what if I dressed up as a werewolf just like you" she asked me.

"Then you need a makeover too on your face to make it look pink, I got blue skin. But anyway it sounds like a good idea Rosie" I said.

"Okay. But we need to put some make up on your face so everyone will think you are human" Rosalina said.

"Yeah, and I need to control my tail from wagging" I said.

"Then we need someone who can help" Rosalina said reassuring.

"Daisy. She's very good with makeover" I said.

"Then let's do that when the day is Halloween" Rosalina said.

"Yeah. You're right" I nodded and thought of something, "Rosie, tomorrow after school, do you think you can come to my house early to teach me how to swim?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Marikku. I'll come over to teach you" Amy said and held her hand out, "Promise"

"Promise" I shake hands with her. This made me so happy it made my tail wag rapidly.

"Awww…. is your tail wagging?" Rosalina asked me cutely as she leans to see my tail wagging.

"Uh….. Yeah" I blushed.

"It's okay. I don't mind" Rosalina said.

I let out a sigh in relief, "Thanks" I replied.

A while later we head back to my house. It was fun to spend some time with her today.

"Well see you tomorrow Mario" Rosalina said to me before leaving.

"Same here. Good night Rosie" I said. Just as I was about to head inside, Rosalina gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Good night, Marikku" she smiled and then walks across the street to her house.

I blushed when Rosalina gave me a small kiss on my cheek. I guess she has feelings for me. I smiled happily and went inside. I wish she kissed me on the lips to break the curse but I can't rush in to do that. Things take time when true love develops soon.

Then I saw Candy running up to me with his tail wagging happily, "Hi Mario. How was the time with Rosalina?" Candy asked.

"It was okay" I said.

"Awwww… so cute. How was it like?" Candy asked me again.

"Well we ran across grass fields to let fireflies come out and fly out in swarms. It was beautiful" I said.

"Anything else?" Candy wanted to hear more.

"Then we spend time looking at the moon and howled together" I continued.

"Sounds like a date I must say" Candy said.

"Well… kinda" I shrugged.

"What's that you're wearing on your arm, bro?" Mr. L asked me.

"A seashell bracelet. Rosalina made it for me" I said, showing it to Mr. L. He took a closer look at the bracelet, "Well it's nicely done. I like it" Mr. L said.

"Aww…she made it for you, bro?" Zoe asked me.

"Yup. And I just got one more thing. She gave me a small kiss on my cheek. That means she's got feelings for me" I said smiling. But that made my sister squeal so loud I covered my ears.

"YES! One more step and the curse in you is gone!" Zoe cheered.

"Yeah, I know. But things take time, Zoe. We'll see what happens on Halloween" I said.

"All right. We'll see if it happens" Zoe said.

"Maybe. But now let's go to bed" I said, yawning.

"Time for me to brush your tail again" Zoe smirked at me. I groaned in annoyance and rolled my eyes. No arguing with her this time.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

I was having a short dinner with my parents. I can't help but sigh dreamily about Mario. By the time we find out who this white warrior is and kicks Amber ass for good, I might be able to kiss him on the lips to break the curse. Though I'm not sure if he has feelings for me.

"So Rosalina, how was it with Mario this time?" Mom asked me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her, "Just fine, he showed me a beautiful field full of fireflies" I said.

"How was it like?" My Dad asked.

"Well the fireflies glowed as soon we touched the grass and swarms around us, it was like everywhere" I said.

"Wow, sounds like you had fun with him" he said.

"Yes it was. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night mom and dad" I said.

"Good night Rosalina" both of them said before I headed upstairs. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that I changed to my nightgown and went to bed. I was having thoughts about Mario, if he has feelings for me, I might be the one breaking his curse.


	24. Swimming Lesson

**(Rosalina's POV)**

It was a gorgeous day this morning. I asked my parents if I can go to Mario's house to swim in the pool after school and they accept. I guess they're just happy that I made a new friend for the past 2 weeks.

Well, now I'm heading to school to get to the council meeting.

I arrived inside and noticed the floor so polished and clean. Not even hearing any squeaking noises from our shoes. I guess the contractors did a very good job fixing things up last night.

Then I got inside the school council room and waited for the others to come. While waiting I was thinking about Mario. I just can't let go of that beautiful date last night.

"I can't wait to teach him how to swim" I sigh dreamily.

Then I saw the other members of the school council, Mr. L, Shadow, Blayke and Shayanne came in and took their seats.

"Good morning, everyone. The meeting is now in session. I got awesome news! Last night the contractors did an excellent job fixing the scoreboard in the gymnasium. Now we don't have to worry about it anymore. Students are happy to see the polished floors in the hallways and they no longer complain about the squeaking shoe noises. Let us thank Rosalina Star for her amazing idea of selling cookies" Blayke said and clapped his hands to me. Mr. L, Shadow, and Shayanne also clapped their hands and cheered to me.

"Thank you very much" I said and smiled.

"Now it is time to prepare the Halloween party this year. On our list is so far that the remaining Halloween cookies are fixed" Mr. L said.

"Yes. And the Halloween party is tomorrow. And be prepared for you-know-who" Shadow said, referring to Amber.

"Yes. And I got an idea on how we can bring Mario to the Halloween party without anyone suspecting" I said.

"How?" Mr. L asked.

"You know that Daisy is good at doing make ups. She can help Mario as a werewolf to look human and so his werewolf form will look like a costume when the tail and hands are not covered" I said.

"That's a great idea, Rosie. I gotta say, you got amazing ideas" Shayanne said.

"Thanks Shay" I said.

"Now, let's start our list what we need for the Halloween party, I am gonna give you all each paper to write down on" Shadow said and gave us each paper.

"Um, Blayke. Is it all right with you if I can spend some time with Mario after school? I know I should write some list but….I promised Mario that I'm gonna teach him how to swim" I asked him.

"Yes. Take your time to write down after you have taught him how to swim" Blayke said.

"Thank you Blayke. But what I can write down now is that we need to have spooky music at the party" I said, writing it down.

"That's fine to me" Blayke said.

"I guess we'll have white blanket sheets that look like ghosts hanging from the ceiling" Mr. L wrote down his idea.

"And pumpkins. And maybe some glow sticks too" Shayanne said.

"Good idea" I said.

"And some soda drinks and chips" Shadow said.

* * *

 **(Blayke's POV)**

Right after we did some lists for the party, the meeting was done and we all head to class. I have Art Class with Merlee. Whenever I say her name it makes my heart beat with love.

Today we were going to have some painting on white empty canvas. I was going to make a painting of a kitten.

"Hey, Silver. How was the council meeting?" Merlee asked me.

"Just fine. Discussed what we need for the Halloween party. And what are you painting?" I said and then asked her.

"I'm painting a dolphin jumping out of the water" Merlee said, showing the dolphin art, it was just 1/5 done.

"Wow. I like it" I said and admired it.

* * *

 **(Shadow's POV)**

Me and Shayanne had biology class together. It was one of my favorite classes to learn. Except that we have Bowser and Fiona here. Bowser didn't get expelled yet. But I heard that if he does this again he'll get suspended for one week.

Right now we were studying about plant life in the tropic forest. What I know is that the banana tree is actually an overgrown plant that resembles a tree and that the palm tree Lodoicea is the only one in its family. It grows large double coconuts and they are only found in the islands of Praslin and Curieuse in the Seychelles. Man, imagine if a double coconut hit you in the head.

"I'm happy that Mario is hanging out with Rosalina" Shayanne said.

"Yup. I have a feeling they suit well as a couple" I said and checked out the page about the double coconut. Shayanne on the other hand reading a page about the giant redwood tree from California.

"Shadow, you know these trees can be about 164 to 279 ft. tall and six meters diameter" Shayanne points at the picture of a giant redwood tree.

"Wow. Too bad they are endangered" I said after looking at the picture of the tree.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't get cut down" she said.

"Yeah. I don't want that tree to ever get cut down" I said.

* * *

 **(Shayanne's POV)**

Imagine if cutting down that tallest tree there would be no life on that tree. Especially for endangered animals. I always care for wild animals because I don't want them to go extinct like the dinosaurs and the prehistoric mammals. This is why I hate poachers killing animals. It makes me so pissed off because they should realize that killing wild animals can cause possible extinction in the future. But I hope these trees will be well preserved. Though I'm not sure if cloning is a good idea if the clone is disfigured. But I have to focus on doing my work now in biology.

"So after school, we'll set up the party stuff in the gymnasium" I said to him.

"Yes. It would be a pleasure if you helped me decorate" Shadow said to me. I smiled at those words and continued our work.

Later after Biology class was done, we walked together in the hallway to get to our lockers. Oh, crap! Not her again.

"Hello boyfriend stealer" it was Fiona again.

"For the last time, I did not steal your boyfriend!" I said with a glare.

"Whatever. Bowser is mine!" Fiona said.

"Don't you ever accuse my girlfriend, bitch" Shadow glared at her.

"Hey, handsome badass" she flirted.

"Give me a reason I should not hit you right now and Nebula trusts me with all her heart" Shadow said and points at Fiona, feeling fed up with her flirting.

"Oh you sure got an attitude, Shadow. Well I better get going right now" Fiona said with a smirk. I growled angrily as I watched her leave.

"I hate that bitch" I grumbled.

"At last, let's get ready to decorate the gymnasium" Shadow said.

"Sure, let's find the stuff the school got for Halloween" I said and walked along with him.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Right after the last bell rings, I walked out of the classroom and heading to the exit door.

"Hey Mario. Are you ready for the swimming lesson at your pool?" Rosalina appeared next to me, almost startling me.

"Uh...well...yes" I stammered before I nodded.

"Okay! But I need to get my swimsuit" Rosalina said.

"All right. I'll wait at my backyard while you get your swimsuit" I said.

Moments later, I waited for Rosalina at the pool, I was wearing red swim-shorts with white strings on. I still wore the seashell bracelet on my wrist that Rosalina gave me yesterday.

"Okay Mario, stay calm. Be brave when you get into the water" I said to myself, trying to feel confident. I took my towel and placed it on a sunbed when I saw Rosalina standing there in her swimsuit.

Holy crap! She wore a two-piece swim suit. Damn, she looks…..hot!

"Ready for this Mario?" She asked me, placing her towel on the sunbed too.

"Uh yeah" I said blushing. She noticed this blush.

"Really shy aren't you Marikku?" She asked me.

"No" I lied and followed her. She got into the water holding my hand.

"Alright Mario. I'm gonna demonstrate for you how to swim properly" Rosalina said and began swimming forward.

I got down into the water and tried to do the same, I held out my arms forward and swam after Rosalina. But as soon I started to swim, I felt nervous that I am not touching the bottom of the pool. But I need to stay strong.

"It's very easy, Mario. It's like punching and kicking the water" Rosalina said.

"Okay, punching and kicking" I understood and began doing as Rosalina said, I punched and kicked through the water but tried to do exactly how a frog kicks it's legs in the water.

"Good, now try back swim" Rosalina said, demonstrating by turning around and swam on her back. She rolled her arms around doing the back swim.

Damn it, this is gonna be hard to do that, "Uhh…..I'll pass that. No offense"

"None taken. Now keep swimming without touching the bottom. Don't worry, I'm right here" she said.

"Okay" I said taking a deep breath and swam alongside her. Man she's cute when she looks at me. I was a little nervous but I managed to stay focus and to not worry about drowning. We swam about three rounds in the 8 meter long pool; that was like 48 meters to swim. I began to feel less afraid of the water.


	25. Amber's Victory

**(Mario's POV)**

Wow! Never in my entire life have I conquered my aqua-phobia for the first time. It was all thanks to Rosalina. No one has ever helped me learn how to swim.

A while later after we dried off and got dressed up, we head to the forest again. Man, I hate feeling the pain from my teeth, fingers, and lower back every time the transformation begins.

I saw the sun setting down and I told Rosalina to stand back. As she did, I groaned in pain and got down on my knees, "Arrrrgh!" I groaned and growled lowly. The only thing that hurts the most is my lower back because my coccyx changes to a wolf tail. My normal human canines grew long and sharp. It really hurts when I feel them pushing through my gums. And lastly, my nails grew to sharp claws. It doesn't hurt that much but only a little.

Once that's done, I howled out loud and calmed myself down. Rosalina walks over to me and hugged me from behind to comfort me.

"Easy Marikku. It's alright now" Rosalina said in a comforting voice. I turned around after she hugged me and I was panting out after the transformation.

"Thanks Rosie. I needed that hug" I said. We then head to the meadow to stargaze. I folded my arms behind my neck and laid right next to Rosalina.

"Hey Rosalina, what's your favorite astrological sign?" I asked Rosalina.

"Hmm?" Rosalina turned curiously.

"What's your favorite astrological sign?" I asked her again.

"Well it's the Virgo since I'm born on September 22" Rosalina said.

"Really? Mine is Cancer since I'm born on June 22" I said.

"Wow. We got the same number 22 on our birthday" Rosalina giggled.

"Yeah" I chuckled and continued to look at the stars. Then a shooting star passed by in the sky, most likely a meteor, "So how did it go with the Student Council? I noticed the school had fixed up things" I asked her.

"It was a success. The members of the council really liked my idea to raise money" Rosalina said.

"That's great Rosie. Well I got to say that there still might be a chance I'll go to the party after all. But a little worried if anyone will see through the disguise to see my monster form" I said.

"It will be all right if we stop Amber in time" Rosalina said.

"I guess. But still, we have no idea who the white Witch is" I said.

"Only one way to find out tomorrow night" Rosalina said.

"Yeah. Hey, let's go check on Lah. Just to be sure" I said.

"Good idea Marikku. Let's go" she said and I got up with her.

We arrived in the spooky forest where the old mansion is. We went inside and I just hope those ghost boys won't try anything funny to me like last time. But now it seems quiet. Rosalina held my hand as we headed to Melody's room to see if the Dark Gaia statue is still there.

That was when my ears twitched and quickly moved Rosalina out of the way. The water spilled on the floor where it was supposed to splash on me, "Ha! You missed!" I looked up at the ceiling to where the boys are.

"BOOOO!" the ghost boys disappeared and I smirked that they won't bother us now. We got in into Melody's room, only to see that the Dark Gaia statue was missing!

"Oh, no! It's gone!" I gasped.

"Melody!" Amy ran over to Lah that was unconscious on the floor, "Melody, what happened?!" Rosalina asked Melody.

"Amber...used a spell...that froze ghosts so that she could take the statue" Melody explained with a groan.

"This can't be good. Why didn't your boys help?" I asked.

"They were….too busy…scaring people off….." Melody said.

"BOOOYS!" Rosalina then shouted angrily at the ghost boys, they arrived to her nervously, "How dare you two be too busy scaring people off when the most evil being in a statue is stolen!" she yelled. I've never seen Rosalina so angry, "You idiots were supposed to help Melody to guard the Dark Gaia statue but apparently you didn't!" she yelled.

"Thanks a lot you boys! With the statue taken, all living people will die!" Melody slapped the ghost boys.

"We're sorry mistress!" Both of them said.

"Now we need to get Light Gaia and the white Witch together to stop both Amber and Dark Gaia" Lah said.

"We'll stop her and that monster tomorrow night! I gotta tell my friends about this" I said.

"Do it before it's too late" Melody said.

"Got it. Let's go Rosalina" I said and headed out with Rosalina at my side.

Soon we arrived back at my house and we know what we need to do.

"Okay, you text the girls and I'll try texting the boys" I said to her.

"Got it" Rosalina said and began texting. She wrote down 'Attention, Amber got the Dark Gaia statue'.

"Okay. And be safe, Rosalina" I said to her.

"I will, trust me Marikku" Rosalina said before she left to get back at her house. I got a feeling that Rosalina might confess tomorrow. I went inside the house and head upstairs to warn my brother and sister the bad news.

"Mr. L! Zoe! Amber got the Dark Gaia statue!" I told them. They both gasp in horror.

"No! We must be prepared in time!" Mr. L said.

"Tomorrow night she'll release Dark Gaia?" Zoe gasped.

"Yes. And we must prevent that from happening. I hope that Rosalina and I find the white Witch in time" I said.

"Man, I hope the white Witch shows up on time tomorrow night to save all of us from that dark bitch" Mr. L said.

"Same too. L, I need your help. Can you text the guys with my iPhone about this? I can't text because of my claws" I asked.

"Sure" Mr. L nodded and takes my iPhone, he group messages the guys the text 'Be ready, Amber got the Dark Gaia statue'. All of the guys answered moments later.

"Good, they answered. Now they know what to do, except Roy if he gets it since he's more muscles than brain" I said.

"Maybe Daisy will knock some sense into him" Zoe said.

"I hope so" I said, looking out the window.

* * *

 **(Amber's POV)**

At last, I got Dark Gaia, now I can release him after all these time of searching. Now let's get started. I touched the statue and it began emerging purple smoke as an evil laughter is heard.

"Yes! Yesss! Come here!" I commanded him to come out. But as I saw him, he was just a cosmic version of Mario with bat wings, dark blue muzzle and tummy, light purple tail with a snake head and green eyes.

"YAAARRRGH! I LIVE!" Dark Gaia yelled and sees Amber.

"Dark Gaia, I will serve you under your name" Amber bowed.

"Yes, you might be a worthy ally if you don't fail me! Understand?" Dark Gaia asked.

"Yes, master" I said, "Tomorrow night we'll strike at high school"

"Alright then. I have been waiting for light Gaia for many years" Dark Gaia said, grinning widely.


	26. The White Witch (Warrior)

**(Mario's POV)**

I screamed out loud from having a bad dream about Amber releasing Dark Gaia. I panted hard from how scary as hell that nightmare was. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was 4:30 a.m.

"Mario, you okay?" Candy asked me and I nodded. I was still a werewolf again.

"Yeah, just a nightmare. That's all" I said.

I couldn't sleep so I got out of bed and went downstairs to go have a glass of water. I took out an empty glass cup and went to the sink, turning the water on as it poured into the glass cup. I took a sip of cold water in the glass and swallowed. There, that should do it. I then headed upstairs again without waking my mother or my siblings up.

I went into my bed again but this time I put a sleep mask over my eyes to sleep better. Candy was already asleep.

The next morning, I was back to normal and I removed the sleep mask, "Today is the day" I yawned and stretched my arms and legs. As soon as I got dressed, I headed downstairs to make my breakfast. Candy followed me down and got to his bowl filled with candies. I was making a sandwich for me with tomato, salad and cheese.

"You guys prepared for tonight?" I asked my siblings.

"Yes" Mr. L nodded.

"Sure thing. We are so gonna kick Amber's ass" Zoe said.

"Yeah. But we need to be very careful from her dark magic spells. Trust me, when she cast her dark magic spell curse on me it was terrible" I said.

"But what if we take her staff and break it, like Quintessa in Transformers: The Last Knight, without it she can't destroy Earth" Mr. L wondered.

"She doesn't need a staff to use magic. She can use magic from her hands" I said.

"Yeah need a better plan then?" Mr. L asked a little frustrated. It was a short pause between us and there was no answer.

"We just find a way to get the white Witch and to allow me and Amy to confess our feelings" I said.

"So after school me and the girls are gonna have to do a makeover for you to hide your werewolf form" Zoe said.

"Yes. But you know I'm not a girl, Zoe" I said.

"Heh, actors in movies has make ups. Take Jared Leto as the Joker, Ron Perlman as Hellboy and even Tim Curry had makeup as a devil" Zoe named examples of male actors with makeup.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not a movie actor" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

I arrived at school and went to the council meeting. I hope the boys received the text message from Sonic last night. I just hope that Sonic knows that my feelings for him are strong, that I love him. But my thoughts were interrupted when Manic, Shadow, Silver and Nebula arrived.

"Morning Amy" Shadow said.

"Did you guys get the message last night?" I asked them.

"Yes, we got them" they all showed their SMS messages from their iPhones.

"Good. Now let's keep an eye on Amber today. She can be striking any second now" I said.

"Man, this is gonna be one hell of a night. Did you find out who the white Witch is, Rosie?" Shayanne asked.

"No, that is the problem. But I'll ask Isabelle again if I can find her and ask if she found any answers to who the white Witch is" I said.

"Good idea, Rosie" Shayanne said.

"Oh, and Shay. One more thing. Mario wanted me to ask you if you can keep an eye on Candy" Mr. L said.

"Who's Candy?" Shayanne asked.

Mr. L takes his backpack out and opens it, out came a winged white and dark pink Chihuahua, "This is Candy, Shayanne. Say hi Candy" Mr. L said.

"Hi Shayanne" Candy said.

"Oh my God!" Shayanne stumbles against the wall in fear, "Di-Di-Did it just talk?" she stuttered.

"Yes. He's Dark Gaia's brother. Don't worry he is on our side. But let him hide in your backpack. We don't want him getting caught in school" Mr. L said.

"You also love cute animals, Shayanne" Shadow said.

"Right of course. Come here Candy" Shayanne held Candy, she liked how cute he looked, "Aww….for a talking dog you're so adorable" she smiled.

Candy smiled for being called adorable. Shayanne puts him into her backpack and zipped it up to close it but only a little bit so that Candy can breathe.

"Well, let's all keep an eye out of anything suspicious from Amber" Blayke said.

"Yes. Let's do that before our classes start" Shadow said.

* * *

 **(Shayanne's POV)**

Right after the council meeting, I had Study Hall at the library. I told Candy to stay quiet in my backpack. He understood what I told him and I began to do my studies.

"Hey, Shayanne" Iggy walked up to me with a book to read.

"Hey, Iggy" I said.

"What are you reading?" He asked me.

"About facts" I answered.

"I see. Oh, and Isabelle told me about Amber's plan thingy in the future that is today" Iggy said.

"Yeah, and we gotta stay alert tonight. I never believed in ghosts, witches, or monsters. But now she's a real witch" I said.

"My god. Is it true?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, Amber is an evil witch with black magic. You and Hex better stay safe at the party tonight" I said.

"Got it" Iggy nodded. Then we resume to staying focused on what we are doing. I opened my book and started reading.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

After I had Algebra class, I was walking into the halls to get to my second class. That was until someone pulled me into the girls' bathroom. It was Isabelle.

"Amy I got good news" Isabelle whispered to me.

"What is it? Did you find the white Witch yet?" I asked her.

"Yes and the White Witch is...you" Isabelle said, this made me surprised.

"Me? The white Witch! You can't be serious!" I screamed but Isabelle put her hand on my mouth to shut me up.

"I'm dead serious, Rosie. Late last night I checked into the crystal ball a few times and I finally saw the figure was you" she said.

I pushed her hand off my mouth, "But I never cast magic in my entire life"

"True but soon you'll find a way how until tonight. I'm not making this up, Rosie. And neither does the crystal ball" Isabelle said.

"I-I-I don't know how to put it now. I'm so confused. I need to speak with my parents if they know about this" I said very confused.

"No, you can't tell your parents or anyone about this, Rosie" Isabelle said.

"But I have to find out why nobody told me I'm a white Witch all along, why didn't I get a staff? Why? WHY?!" I almost started to break down. Isabelle held onto me to comfort me, "Rosalina, calm down. Maybe it came from your ancestors. I don't know. But Rosie, you gotta keep it to yourself. I know it's hard to believe in something but I have faith in you. After all, you did great ideas to help fix things in the school. If it weren't for you, Amber wouldn't be kicked out of the council" she said.

"I guess so. But I wonder how Mario will react" I said. Isabelle didn't answer for a moment.

"I dunno. But now you gotta head to your second class" Isabelle said to me.

"Yeah. And I hope you're right about this, Isabelle" I said.

"I know that the magic is in you" Isabelle said, then I left her to get to my second class.


	27. Amber's Kougeki Kaishi

**(Mario's POV)**

Well, this is it. Right when the bell rings, I head outside to get started with the makeover at Daisy's house. Damn, there's gonna be girls helping too while the boys just do nothing but wear their costumes.

I hope Shayanne is doing okay with taking care of Candy because I know she loves animals.

"Hello, Love" Daisy walked up to me, "Ready for your makeover?" she smirked.

"Yes. Let's get started" I said.

Pretty soon I was at Daisy's house. My friends were there too along with Candy. Rosalina was right next to me on the chair so that Daisy can do a makeover for her.

"All right, lovers. Once we wait for Mario to turn into a werewolf, I'll start the makeover. With some help from the ladies" Daisy said.

"Yup. I think we got 10 minutes until the sun goes down" Rosalina said and held my hand.

"I hope the make-up doesn't itch" I said.

"They won't itch, so don't worry" Rosalina said to me.

10 minutes later, my transformation began again in front of everyone's eyes, "ARRGH!" I groaned and growled, feeling my teeth turn into sharp fangs, "ARRRGH! URRRGH!" I felt my hair grow longer and dark red with white tips. Claws grew out from my fingernails, my ears went pointy, my skin turned light red, tail grew from my lower back, and my red shoes got metal spikes.

"AARRRROOOOOOO!" I howled in pain and fell on my knees.

"Whoa! Alright get up" Rosalina helped me up and I panted out heavily.

"Thanks" I said.

"Alright Mario. Get to the chair big boy" Daisy told me.

"All right. Man, I hate this damn curse" I growled lowly.

"Easy. Your true love will break it. Now be steady" Daisy said, taking out the makeup applies, lenses, latex and even some hair dye colors.

"Stay still" Daisy told me as she began, she began applying tan colored powder on my face when I closed my eyes. Amy was on a chair next to me getting make-up to look like a werewolf. She got her hair dyed dark pink and got pink powder on her face by Merlee.

"Achoo!" I sneezed from the powder stuff. Probably due to my super sense of smell, "Sorry, strong sense of smell whenever I'm a werewolf" I chuckled nervously.

"No matter. Just a bit more and nobody will think you are a real werewolf" Daisy said, using white nail painting color to paint my claws to hide them and make it look like white plastic claws.

"Please don't look at my wolfy tail, girls" I moaned in embarrassment.

"It looks so fluffy" Shayanne said from Rosalina's side.

"Ah, man" I groaned in annoyance. Man, it's like everyone likes my tail.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

A while later, I now look like a female werewolf version like Mario's. I had dark pink hair with color matched fake wolf tail, spiked blue headband, pink powder on my face, fake claws on my finger nails, and light blue heels shoes with metal spikes. My blue dress was the same as before.

I even wore a fake realistic fangs that Daisy borrowed from her uncle's movie costume room for actors.

"So Mario, what do you think?" I asked Mario.

"Well…. Uhhhhh…. It looks cool" Mario said unsurely but gave me thumbs up.

"Oh, thanks Marikku" I smiled.

"My, you two are like tough as tigers" Daisy chuckled.

"Thanks" Mario shrugged and then looks at me again.

"Ready for the party Mario?" I asked me.

"Yup. But don't forget that Amber is gonna strike" he said.

"Right of course. Let's get ready now...I guess" I said, I didn't want Mario to know yet I'm the white witch.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I said.

"Okay. Let's get ready" Mario said.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

I hope this works when I get to the party at High School. I'm a little nervous if anyone sees me like this.

"Mario, relax" Amy said to me.

"It's just that I'm nervous" I said and resume getting to the gymnasium with her. Everyone there was dressed in their costumes while some just stayed normal. Shayanne had Candy in her backpack again and she's starting to get used to him that he talks. I don't see Amber anywhere but I know she's somewhere around the school building.

"Hi Mario, wow, you look cool" Roy noticed that I look almost human.

"Heh, thanks" I said smiling, "Roy, be ready to look for Amber"

"I know, I know. No need to tell me twice" he said.

"Alright, and call us if you find her" I said to Roy.

"Got it. I so can't wait to beat her so hard" Roy said, completely forgotten that Amber is a witch.

"Roy she is a Witch" I reminded him.

"Oh, right of course. I'll call if I find her" Roy said before leaving. I then turned around to face Rosie.

"In the meantime, let's enjoy the party" I said to Rosie.

"You bet Marikku" Rosalina said.

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up for the party" it was Bowser talking to Rosie, "Nice costume, babe"

Damn it! Him again?! Wait, I can't get violent as a werewolf, "Don't even think about it, Bowser"

"Or what?!" Bowser his attention to me.

"You better stop doing that to Rosie. Now leave!" I said with an angry voice.

"No!" Bowser shook his head. I decided to do this instead, I made my eyes look big and cute.

"Arrrrgh! Fine! You look ridiculous!" Bowser gave up and left us.

"Good one Marikku" Rosalina said to me and took my hand.

"Thanks" I chuckled and I began dancing the Charleston to the music.

* * *

 **(Shadow Mario's POV)**

I was dancing with Shayanne outside of the school building because we have Candy with us and we don't wanna get caught in the gymnasium. The reason we're outside is if Amber was gonna jump out with the Dark Gaia monster. Whatever it's gonna look like, I am not gonna like this.

"I don't see Amber or Dark Gaia anywhere" Shayanne said.

"Keep your eyes open, Shayanne. She can be anywhere" I said.

"I know. But whenever it's too quiet, it's like we're being watched" she said.

"Yeah, I know. Candy, do you sense anything yet?" I asked the fairy Chihuahua dog.

"I sense that...Amber is here!" Chip's eyes widen. Very right, out of the bushes, Amber came out with Dark Gaia by her side.

"Amber" Shayanne glared at her.

"Yes and I am not alone" Amber snapped her fingers, many killer bees and nightmare creatures appeared. Oh, my God! You can't be serious! They all look similar to Heartless creatures from the video game Kingdom Hearts!


	28. Rosalina vs Amber

**(Mario's POV)**

I was having fun with Rosalina's at the party. The way she dances was totally amazing! I haven't danced for like a year. But then I felt my ears tingling. I heard a familiar laughter outside, it was Amber.

"Rosie! She's here!" I grabbed Rosalina's arm and ran outside to see dark monsters. What the hell?!

"YO! A little help here!" Roy shouted while trying to fight a Nightmare creature.

"Hang on!" I rushed to him and stretched my arm out to knock the monster. Rosalina came out and saw this, but as a Nightmare creature lands near the students in the gymnasium, it caused panic in there with all of them screaming and running away.

"Get these people to safety! I'll take care of this!" I said to Rosalina.

"Got it!" Rosalina runs away to help the crowd. I then saw Shayanne trying to fight off those monsters with a bat. Then to my shock I saw her whacking one of the monsters in the head with a yell.

"ARGH! I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY BITCHES!" She spins around and whacks more nightmare monsters.

"BEHIND YOU!" I spotted a Dark bat appearing behind her, she turns around and hits it very hard with the baseball bat.

"Thanks!" she said to me and continues to whack them all.

"Hello, handsome monster" Amber appeared in front of me.

"AMBER!" I bared my fangs and snarled savagely. I leaped at her and she used a magical shield to defend herself, making me bounce off the shield.

"It ain't going to be easy! I am all powerful with Dark Gaia as my master" Amber said.

"AARRRROOOOOOOO!" I howled in rage and stretched my arm to punch her.

"URRRGH! Take this!" she fires a death bolt from her staff but I dodged, whenever I try to punch her, she would just dodge. Damn it! This isn't gonna be easy to kick her ass. But I still need to keep trying.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

As soon as I got everyone out of the gymnasium to safety, I was surrounded by dark creatures around me. Good thing I brought my only weapon that I haven't used for years. My Star Saber.

"Let's hope this can be used for magic" I said and I began swinging the sword around and hit the monsters with it, "YEAH! Just like old times!"

Right when I hit all of them, I turned around and saw a bigger dark monster with a wooden bat. Looks like a Titan dark gaia monster. Oh, god!

"RAAAAARRRGH!" It roared and tried to smash me but I countered with my sword and did it over and over again each time. I then glide under it and hit it in its back.

"Here we go, big boy!" I jumped up on the car and hop up higher to the Titan's head, "HEADS UP!" I hit its only eye and it got crushed, blinding it too. Then it began swinging its tree bat around after I jumped off it.

"HYAAAAAH!" I then swung my sword again, this time I noticed a white glow from the sword, it looked like magic, "Whoa!" I was surprised by this. I then stop swinging the sword and it fires a beam that disintegrates the Titan, "Hell yeah! Haha!" I was surprised that I can use magic after all.

I turned around to see some Nightmare dark gaia monsters who began surrounding me. I held both hands on my sword and held it straight up to send a shockwave to send them down. But not before they soon got up and attacked with their claws and horns. I managed to take some down but my dress got some claw marks and I got some cuts on me.

"Damn it!" I was pissed that my dress was ruined. Then I hit the monsters so hard their heads flew off their bodies. Their corpses disappeared into thin air after I destroyed them, "Yeah! Just like in the video game Kingdom Hearts!"

Just then, I saw Mario fighting Amber by himself but that bitch is getting tougher and is beating the hell out of Mario. Oh, God! He's losing! And Mario does her dark magic to finish him off. I quickly ran up to Mario and jumped in front of him to take the hit, "NOOO!"

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

I was starting to get tired but I can't give up! No matter how beaten I am, I can't lose!

"DIE YOU MUTT!" Amber casts a powerful dark magic spell coming right at me. But then I saw Rosalina running in front of me, "NOOO!" she shouted and took the hit for me. I could only just watch as this happens.

All of sudden, she didn't get hit by the dark magic. What I saw is a white glowing force field around me and Rosalina. Wait! Force field? That could only mean one thing. Rosalina Star is the White Witch!

"WHAT?!" Amber was surprised at this.

"That's right Amber. I am the White Witch and I will put an end of your evil deeds!" Rosalina said and held her sword out.

"Then come and face your doom!" Amber tries to fire another dark spell at Rosalina which she countered with her sword. Rosalina then leaps into the air and hits Amber's arm.

"OW! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Amber screamed.

Oh, yeah! You got this, Rosalina! I know you can kick that bitch's ass!

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

"YOU LITTLE BLONDE HAIRED BITCH!" Amber was really pissed.

"Says who cursed an innocent boy! TAKE THIS!" I swung my sword but missed.

"FEEL THIS!" Amber fires some lightning from her bolt at me but I managed to deflect the lightning.

"You can do better than that!" I smirked but Amber only got madder.

"YOU WILL DIE!" She fires even more powerful lightning from her staff and I struggled to block the lightning but it shoots off my sword from my hands.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

I have to do something, Rosalina looks like she's in trouble without her hammer. I got to help her. Just as Amber charges up a deadly spell, I stretched my arm out and punches Amber in the face, I then stretched out for Rosalina's hammer and throw it to Rosalina.

"Thanks, Mario!" she said.

"Let's kick her ass, together!" I said to her.

"After you" She said and ran along with me. Amber got up and she saw both me and Rosalina charging at her but Amber rolled out of the way. She then fires some dark spells which Rosalina countered with her sword.

"No!" Amber gasped in horror.

"Take this!" Rosalina swung her sword to use a spell and she fires a magic beam at Amber to imprison her in a bubble.

"NO! What the hell is this?!" Amber screamed.

"A magic prison for you Amber. You are defeated" I said.

"You forgot my master Dark Gaia, he's still on the loose" Amber smirks through the bubble.

"Oh, we can handle that, bitch. Come on, Mario. Let's go find Dark Gaia " Rosalina said.

Our friends are dealing with the dark monsters while Rosalina and I went inside the gymnasium. We found Candy beaten up by his evil brother Dark Gaia. Oh, my God! This is not good!

"Help me" Candy said in a weak voice while Dark Gaia looks up at us growling like a demonic dog.

"RAAAAFFF! RAAAAF!" He barked angrily and jumps at us but Rosalina pushed me down to avoid Dark Gaia. I realized that she's on top of me and I blushed.

"Sorry Marikku" Rosalina got off me when I got up.

"DIE YOU HUMAN MORTALS!" Dark Gaia suddenly extends out purple tentacles with stingers from himself.

"Look out Rosalina!" I dodged with her when Dark Gaia attacked us again, "How do we kill Dark Gaia?!"


	29. It's over

**(Rosalina's POV)**

How do we kill Dark Gaia? Wait! If Light magic beats Dark magic. It's like vampires burning in sunlight. That's it! If Dark Gaia doesn't like daylight or anything that's bright light, perhaps my magic should help defeat him. I held up my sword to let it charge with light.

"Mario! Keep him distracted! I got to power my hammer with sun light!" I said to Mario.

"Good idea! Hey Dark Gaia over here!" Mario began taunting Dark Gaia and he strikes after Mario using his tentacles but misses every time. I have to stay focused so that Dark Gaia doesn't knock me down.

"Steady steady" I said to myself while focusing. Then I saw Mario jumping and punching at Dark Gaia after dodging his tentacles.

"NAAAARGH!" Mario bites Dark Gaia, causing a lot of pain on the evil version of Candy.

"RAAAAARGH!" Dark Gaia screamed.

"Yeah! All bark and no bite!" Mario said.

"Gnaaaaaargh!" Dark Gaia got angrier and tosses Sonic off him. I am almost fully charged by now. Then my sword began glowing like the sun. It is ready now.

"Marikku! HEADS UP!" I shouted and turn my sword to Dark Gaia.

"Hrrrgh?" Dark Gaia's eyes widen.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" I fired the sun beam at Dark Gaia, he began disintegrate by the light of it.

"NOOOOOO! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH!" Those were Dark Gaia's last scream before he was vanished. I dropped my sword and fell on my knees.

"Rosie? You did it!" Mario came up to me.

We also heard screeching coming from the dark monsters that my friends are fighting off. The monsters disappeared into thin air due to Dark Gaia's defeat.

"Huh? What the hell happen?!" Roy said.

"Dark Gaia is dead! And everybody's okay!" Mr. L said cheerfully.

"HOORAY!" Roy cheered loudly.

"It's over!" Zoe said.

"YEAAAAAAH!" Shayanne cheered.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

Finally, both Amber and Dark Gaia are defeated. I now got the chance to confess now. And again, I'm still a werewolf.

"AARROOOOOO!" I howled out in happiness that Rosalina defeated Dark Gaia.

"Awww….. Marikku" Rosalina awed and got up, holding my hands. I stopped howling and looked at her. This made my tail wag rapidly….again.

"Ah, man!" I groaned in annoyance.

"Is your tail wagging again?" Rosalina asked me cutely.

"Uh….yeah" I said with a sweat drop at my side.

"Awww…." the girls awed and saw my tail wagging, "Not funny, girls" I glared in annoyance.

"Don't give us the pouty face, big boy" Daisy smirked.

"Daisy" Shayanne being serious with her sister.

"Okay, okay. My bad. But still, it's too cute" Daisy said.

I then turned around to Rosalina again and took a deep breath, "Rosalina, I just want to say thank you for helping me fight Amber and kill Dark Gaia. You are the bravest girl I've ever seen. What I wanna say is that..." I had a small speech to her.

"That?" Rosalina asked.

"That I have realized my heart has searched for you. Love comes from the heart Rosalina and I love you very much" I finished. Rosalina was stunned and then cried happy tears.

"Mario, I love you too" Rosalina said and kissed me on the lips, we closed our eyes until I began to shine and all my werewolf features began shifting between my human features over and over again. Then in a light wave, I finally fell to the floor. I looked at my hands, touched my hair and ears, my red sneakers no long have metal spikes, and licked my teeth that are normal human teeth. And no wolfy tail on my lower back. I am human again!

"OMG! Mario is human again!" Merlee squealed in joy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I put my hands out in defense but the boys pounced on me and hugged me. I didn't realize Luni was here too.

"Mario, you're human again!" Luni said.

"Yeah. It's good to be back as a human" I chuckled.

"MY BROTHER IS BACK!" Mr. L was so happy I'm normal again.

"All right, all right! I know you guys are happy that I'm back as a human but get off me please!" I said.

"Yeah sure" Roy said and they got off me.

But then the girls tackled me, not again. Damn, I guess the girls are also happy to see me as a human.

"OH MARIO YOU ARE BACK!" Zoe was also happy to have me back.

"Sheesh, easy!" I tried to catch my breath.

"It's good to have you back!" Shayanne said.

"Your werewolf curse is broken!" Merlee said.

"All right, ladies! I know you're all happy. I'm happy too. But let me up! I need to breathe!" I said.

"Oh sorry. Your Star needs you" Daisy said, allowing me to go to my true love, Rosalina Star.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

It was a little funny when our friends pounced on Mario. But now I am happy that Mario is not just normal, but my boyfriend now too.

"Rosalina, will you go out with me again?" Mario asked me.

"Like a date?" I asked him.

"Yes. Let's say this weekend" He said.

"Okay. Let's say that weekend" I gave him a hug.

Later, Mario and his siblings and I went to our street to let Pauline see Mario as a human again this night. Also, I have a good feeling that Amber will be banished from this town tomorrow.

"Well Marikku. See you tomorrow, love you" I said to him.

"Love you too" He said and waves.

* * *

 **(Pauline's POV)**

I wonder how it is going for Mario and his friends. Hopefully the makeover that Daisy did for my son worked out okay. There was a knock on the door and decided to answer, when I opened, there stood Mr. L, Zoe and...Mario is now a human again.

"Mario, my son, you are back!" I hugged my son.

"It's good to be back as a human, Mom!" he said.

"So Rosalina is your girlfriend now?" I guessed.

"Yes Mom, she is my girlfriend now and she is the white witch" Mario said.

"A white Witch? Nah, you got to be kidding" I scoffed at this.

"No really. Rosalina defeated Amber and killed Dark Gaia. I got it recorded" Zoe said and showed me the video from her iPhone.

"Oh okay. I believe you now. Let's share a family hug" I said and we all hugged Mario. Then we saw Candy coming in.

"Did I miss anything?" Candy asked us.

"Nah" Mario said with a smile to him. I am glad that Candy is back here too.


	30. Together Forever

**Author Notes (Response to the last 2 reviews):** **In Chapter 4 of Rosalina's storybook, we get to see a picture of her mother but only the lower half of her face. She Resemble Peach in a blue dress and Shigeru Miyamoto explained that Rosalina was originally meant to be related with Peach, but it was later decided against. In the French version, Rosalina's father is hinted to be Luigi.**

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

One week later, I was having the best time of my life! I never knew it would take this long for me to find true love to break my werewolf curse. For being a werewolf for almost a year, I thought I would never find the right girl. But now I did.

Amber was banished and her dark magic was taken away by Rosalina. Amber was never seen again either and now me and Rosalina are in the meadow together looking at the stars again.

"Yeah, I miss those times when I'm human at night time" I said.

"I see Marikku. You look more handsome as a human" Rosalina looked at me. Man her eyes are so lovely to look at.

"Thanks Rosalina. And did anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes in the world?" I said, placing my hand on her cheek. She blushes at hearing this.

"Awwww….. Thanks Marikku" Rosalina said, "And your eyes are like green emeralds" she said to me.

"Thanks Rosie. Also, now that you are the white Witch, you are the only one with magic powers right now" I said, getting up.

"Yup. Guess I am" Rosalina said and held my hands, "Perhaps I got it from my ancestors. Who knows?"

"Most likely. Maybe we should ask if your parents know about this. That could be it" I said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Rosalina said.

"Ah, little family research wouldn't hurt" I said and left to go with Rosalina to her house.

* * *

 **(Rosalina's POV)**

Alright, right now we have asked my parents about checking my family tree book called the Star's family. Mario and I went upstairs and opened the book, checking my ancestors.

"Okay let's see, Toadsworth my grandfather 1945-present. Janelle Star lived 1889-1978. Violetta Star 1860-1925. Melissa Pearce Star 1823-1878. Wait, look at Melissa's wall in the photo" I saw something my ancestor had. My sword and a wizard hat.

"Whoa, your Great-Great-Great Grandmother was a warlock or wizard?" Mario said.

"I would say wizard. It says that all of her tricks were real during his shows and that she imprisoned many evil creatures" I said.

"Wow, now we know how you got magic powers" Mario said.

"Yes. It must have passed until the magic found someone who could use magic, it was me" I said.

"Indeed" Mario said.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

The next day, I was at school in the boys' gym locker room getting dressed in my sports outfit. Today we were all going in the track field to run.

"Are you ready for this, bro?" Mr. L asked me.

"I was born ready" I said and headed outside with my friends and Mr. L. Hopefully Bowser won't try anything stupid again. He's really brainless because he never thinks. Yeah, I remember last time when he sneaked in the girls' locker room Shayanne kicked his ass real good.

"Alright everyone, line up!" The coach shouted. I saw the girls coming too and Rosalina was smiling at me. She stands next to me in the line and the countdown begins. "1...2...3!" The coach counted and fires the air gun in the air. I sprinted first and was running. I'm always faster than anyone. That's why everyone calls me The Red Blur.

* * *

 **(Shayanne's POV)**

I tried to keep up with the others but it was no use, I was almost out of breath. I always suck at running at the track field because I get tired in less than 30 seconds.

"Shay, pretend to catch me" Shadow Mario said to me before passing by.

I smirked and ran up to Shadow Mario and went by him. I ignored the tiredness and keep running. I was running now alongside Rosalina and Blayke, they smiled at seeing me running with them. Then I was almost closing in to Mario but he was faster.

* * *

 **(Mario's POV)**

After school was done, my friends and I decide to go to my treehouse tonight. I miss hanging out with my friends at night last year. But now that I don't have the werewolf curse anymore, I can finally hang out.

"I got the pizza, guys" Blayke brought in 2 boxes of cheese pizza for us.

"Yummy" I licked my lips in hunger. But I knew the pizza is for all of us. Blayke opened each pizza box and we took each slice of cheese pizza each.

"Man, I'm happy as hell that I can hang out with you guys. It's been almost a year ever since I hid my secret from you guys" I said.

"Well it's good to have you back at night. As a human" Luna said.

"Yes. Well we celebrate that for not just me, but for that Rosalina and I are a couple now" I said.

"Cheers mate!" Blayke held out his Mountain Dew bottle, "Also Mario, Merlee and I are a couple too now"

"Good for you, Merlee" I gave him thumbs up.

"Ah, thanks" He said and held Merlee's shoulder.

"You sure were a good gentleman" Merlee said and gave Blayke a small kiss. Roslina was sitting right next to me.

* * *

 **(Shadow Mario's POV)**

I'm glad we have our red-haired friend back as a human. It was all thanks to Rosalina Star to break the curse. I am also glad that Amber is gone for good in our lives and that she won't bother us again for now. But Rosalina will use her powers for good deeds. I'm very sure of it and it will remain that way. Nebula and I are also happy that Rosalina is still in the student council.

* * *

 **(Shayanne's POV)**

I'm happy that things are back to normal for Mario. He no longer has his werewolf curse anymore. And that Amber is banished from the Mushroom Kingdom for good. I never liked her attitude at all. Rosalina Star on the other hand was the perfect girl for Mario. Red and Blue are a perfect mix color like hershey kiss. I chuckled at that thought.

* * *

 **(Merlee's POV)**

Now that Amber is gone and Dark Gaia dead, we can all live in peace and quiet from all evil. Well except bullies. But I'm glad that Mario's curse is broken and that he and Rosalina are together. I am also happy that Blayke and I are together.

* * *

 **(Blayke's POV)**

I am so happy to have good old Mario back and that he and Rosalina are together now. Also that my squid girl Merlee is my girlfriend now. She is so pretty like a princess.

* * *

 **(Roy's POV)**

Now that the witch Amber is gone, I am totally glad that Mario's curse is broken by our friendly witch Rosalina. They are so cute together I would say, but Daisy will still try to flirt with me even more.

* * *

 **(Daisy's POV)**

It is so wonderful seeing Mario and Rosalina being together since Rosalina broke the curse. I feel relief that Amber is finally out and to be with koopa-head with peace and quiet. It is still funny when he gets grumpy.

* * *

 **(Sequoya's POV** )

Oh, it's cute that Mr. Mario and Miss Rosalina are together after Mario's curse is broken. I understand how he must have felt during this time. But I'm glad it's over. But I hope that Rosalina will remain on our side and use her magic for good. She is a good friend too to all of us.

* * *

 **(Luna's POV)**

At last my best friend's stupid curse is gone and that Amber is banished from his school. I hope that he and Rosalina make a great couple. Our friendship is like a brotherhood and I hope it will remain that way. Well what can I say, brothers forever.

 _ **THE END.**_


End file.
